


Proteger e servir

by Jenniferkelly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amizade Erica Reyes e Stiles Stilinski, Amizade de Lydia Martin e Stiles Stilinski, BAMF, Compilação lenta Derek Hale / Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Pack Feels, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles, Stiles Stilinski e Jackson Whittemore Amizade, Trabalho em progresso, União de empacotar
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniferkelly/pseuds/Jenniferkelly
Summary: Stiles descobre o Nemeton começando a crescer novamente na reserva em terras de Hale. O que isso significa para o pacote? Mais importante: por que o Nemeton parece tão apegado a Stiles?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Without you: Life Goes On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonlitMemories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMemories/gifts).
  * A translation of [Protect and Serve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653172) by [MoonlitMemories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMemories/pseuds/MoonlitMemories). 



* * *

Stiles estava bem ciente de que essa não foi uma das suas melhores decisões, muito obrigado, mas se ele para honesto consigo mesmo, não tem certeza se se importa agora. Tropeçando pela reserva com pés instáveis, Stiles leva um momento para se apoiar pesadamente contra a árvore mais próxima que ele pode ver para que ele possa respirar fundo algumas vezes na tentativa de acalmar o aborrecimento que vem crescendo há mais tempo do que ele gostaria de admitir .

Tinha começado com Allison, e Stiles se viu necessário para trás cada vez mais por Scott, mas ele foi capaz de ignorar isso como uma besteira de Romeu e Julieta que Scott e Allison estavam passando no início. Teria sido diferente se tivesse parado por aí, mas não tinha e depois de quase quatro anos se passou e Stiles foi criado para continuar Scott avanço em tudo além de trabalhos escolares e nunca voltar para observá-lo a ficar para trás.

Outras pessoas notaram imediatamente, é claro; sempre foi considerado uma raridade encontrar Stiles sem Scott e vice-versa.

Jackson não tinha início quando Scott começou a se afastar, o que era realmente estranho, embora ele tenha partido para a Inglaterra não muito tempo depois que toda a coisa de Kanima aconteceu e Lydia quebrou a maldição. Ele apareceu mesmo verão e bateu na porta de Stiles com Lydia e pediu sua opinião pessoal sobre Derek Hale. Jackson tinha pedido admitido calmamente que tinha parado para ver Scott primeiro, tinha sua opinião sobre Derek, mas não ficou satisfeito quando tudo que Scott fez começar a culpar Derek por tudo o que tinha acontecido com ele.

O fato de que era Jackson e ele ainda estava disposto a potencialmente confiar em Derek consigo mesmo acabou sendo uma verificação da realidade para Stiles. No final, Stiles demorou um pouco para pensar sobre sua própria opinião, enfiando um punhado de batatas fritas em sua boca, surpreso quando Jackson pegou algumas do saco oferecido também. 

"Eu acho que ele poderia ser um bom Alfa com o tempo," Stiles admitiu a Jackson, um pouco confuso com o quão atencioso Jackson estava com ele, que não existiu e nenhum insulto lançado em seu caminho. Foi isso que lhe deu confiança para acrescentar: "Acho que ele pode ser bom para você".

Jackson pegou outra batata frita e mastigou enquanto Lydia olhava para os dois com curiosidade, sem pressa antes que ele assentisse lentamente e murmurasse: "Eu também acho."

Depois disso, Jackson continuou voltando para a casa de Stiles, às vezes com Lydia e às vezes sem, embora ele parecesse cada vez mais nervoso depois que algumas semanas se passaram e Jackson ainda não tinha ouvido nada de Derek.

Stiles sabia o dia em que Jackson apareceu e foi aceito no bando porque ele puxou um Stiles muito surpreso para um abraço apertado e genuinamente agradeceu por seu conselho. Ele abraçou Jackson de volta hesitantemente, mas Jackson apenas o apertou com força de nível humano e começou a falar sobre Isaac, Erica e Boyd, e como Jackson deu a eles o mesmo conselho que Stiles havia lhe dado. 

Sem final, esse conselho os salvou de uma morte horrível e dolorosa quando o avô de Allison veio à cidade e sequestrou Erica e Boyd na tentativa de torturá-los para obter informações sobre Derek. Stiles também tinha sido levado, espancado quase sem vida enquanto Erica e Boyd rosnavam e puxavam como gravatas, mesmo com eletricidade passando por eles. O barulho acabou chamando a atenção de Chris Argent, que soltou os três no meio da noite.

Stiles foi praticamente arrastado para casa por Erica e Boyd, que continuaram tropeçando e voltando para a floresta parecendo inseguros e mais do que com medo. Ele nem precisou perguntas antes que Erica nervosamente admitisse que havia lobos desconhecidos uivando na floresta, e que ela queria ficar o mais longe possível deles, então Stiles se ofereceu para ficar com os dois e disse que ele poderia forre seu quarto com as cinzas da montanha que ele roubou de Deaton.

Eles concordaram, e felizmente seu pai estava trabalhando no turno da noite, porque havia muito sangue que Stiles devia lavar, sem incluir a sujeira e fuligem em Erica e Boyd. 

Ainda assim, Stiles tomou banho rapidamente, enfaixou o pior de seus ferimentos e mancou escada abaixo, juntando sanduíches suficientes para alimentar um pequeno exército, e os trouxe para cima para os lobos que esperavam. Erica estava usando uma calça de dormir dele e uma das camisas velhas do pai, e Boyd estava sem camisa, embora pelo menos vestisse um short de basquete. Ele pegou dois sanduíches e entregou o resto aos lobos, permitindo que Erica o colocasse na cama assim que todos terminassem de comer.

Boyd deslizou atrás de Erica e colocou o cobertor de Stiles sobre os três antes que Stiles percebesse que não apareceu colocado a linha de cinzas da montanha. Ele corrigiu isso e voltou para a cama, passando os dedos pelos cabelos de Erica e tentando não pensar na onda de carinho que goze pelos dois naquele momento.

"Estou feliz que vocês estão bem." Stiles admitiu depois de apagar a luz, quase assustando quando a grande mão de Boyd bagunçou seu cabelo suavemente, de alguma forma evitando os hematomas. 

"Lamento que você não seja." Erica sussurrou, recusando-se a adormecer até que Stiles disse a ela que ele não os culpava, ele culpava Gerard. Ela relaxou imediatamente, de alguma forma se enrolando em Boyd enquanto descansava em Stiles e adormeceu.

Surpreendentemente, ele dormiu bem naquela noite também, e quando seu pai abriu a porta do quarto na manhã seguinte e encontrou dois estranhos na cama de Stiles com ele, ele lidou com isso com tanta graça e resmungo quanto poderia ser esperado, mas quando Stiles desceu como escadas e seu pai avistou seu rosto, Stiles admitiu ter sido pego e espancado por Gerard.

Ele estava tão cansado das mentiras, de ter que se esgueirar por seu pai, de ter que ver aquele olhar em seu rosto toda vez que pegava Stiles mentindo. John era xerife por um motivo e era muito bom em seu trabalho. 

Gerard foi preso horas depois, e entre os ferimentos de Stiles e o equipamento que ocorre em seu carro, Gerard foi para a prisão, onde morreu quase um ano depois. 

Scott não notou, embora ele tenha mencionado espontaneamente um Stiles sobre ter um plano para parar Gerard forçando Derek para mordê-lo, e quando Jackson, Scott falando no almoço, Stiles tinha as mãos cheias tentando manter os dois de matar praticamente cada outros. Jackson finalmente saiu quando Allison começou a falar docemente sobre o wolfsbane ser indetectável em comida e bebida até que fosse ingerido, e Stiles saiu com ele quando ficou claro que Scott não iria ouvir nada do que ele tinha a dizer de qualquer maneira.

Era desconfortável que Scott estava tão disposto a deixar Allison ameaçar Jackson daquele jeito, especialmente porque Scott estava ciente de que Stiles e Jackson realmente se dão bem hoje em dia.

-

A Alcatéia Alfa não mudou tanto quanto provavelmente mudaria se a Alcatéia de Derek não estava tão perto. Os Betas praticamente viviam do bolso um do outro, gastando seu tempo dividido pela metade entre a casa de Stiles e o novo apartamento de Derek.

Deucalion queria que Derek matasse seus Betas e se juntasse ao grupo Alpha, mas ele recusou e a sugestão de Stiles sobre lucrar com o tratado com os Argents. Derek concordou em se encontrar com Deucalion em um banco onde ele encontrou Cora, sua irmã aparentemente não morta, toda amarrada e esperando por ele como uma alavanca. Quando o gás Wolfsbane começou a vazar que Stiles qualificou pessoalmente Chris a criar, Stiles puxou como máscaras extras que ele embalou para o caso e colocou em Cora enquanto Deucalion e Derek lutavam em outra sala.

Uma bala em cinco cabeças parou o reinado do Alpha pack, e Derek ainda conseguiu trazer sua irmã de volta. Ela prontamente se juntou ao bando, ea julgar pela maneira como ela continuava olhando para Isaac, Stiles estava curioso mais do que qualquer coisa sobre o tempo isso levaria para chegar a algum lugar.

Então isso aconteceu, mas Scott voltou-se para Allison e deixou Stiles sozinho no banco. Naquela noite, Jackson fornecer Stiles a admitir a existência de lobisomens para seu pai com a permissão de Derek, e John se serviu de quase três dedos de uísque e pediu aos dois que explicassem tudo, o que eles fizeram.

Mais tarde, seu pai o puxou de lado e perguntou a qual matilha ele pertencia, e Stiles admitiu calmamente que não tinha certeza se pertencia a algum deles. Seu pai simplesmente formou uma sobrancelha, olhou para as costas de Jackson e se serviu de outro copo.

Naquela noite, ele não deve parar de pensar em como Scott continuava se afastando dele e Stiles Evite que ele continuava esperando Scott acordar e percebemos que Stiles não estava mais ao seu lado, mas nunca parecia acontecer, o que o traz de volta a agora.

-

Agora está tropeçando entre as linhas da matilha após a matilha de Derek ter eliminado com sucesso um Darach que tentou manipular Derek quase da mesma maneira ruim que Kate Argent havia feito, o que proporcionou Stiles com um gosto na boca e uma distinta desconfiança de Deaton. Por um lado, eles aprenderam por Lydia ficou imune à mordida, mas por outro lado, o Sr. Harris tinha quase morrido, e até mesmo Stiles não era que sem coração não sentir pelo menos um mau bocado pouco sobre ele. 

Scott nem provocou que Stiles havia partido, ele estava muito ocupado verificando Allison depois da batalha, mesmo que ela não fosse uma única que foi arremessada pelo ar por alguma força invisível e imóvel e, por algum motivo, que foi apenas isso. 

Stiles foi feito correndo atrás de Scott, também exaurido por sua amizade morrendo apenas para ser reconhecido sempre que algo estava errado com o relacionamento de Scott com Allison. Ele estava tão cansado da culpa que tinha dito não quando Scott implorou para que ele saísse depois que Stiles viu Allison se afastando dele. Então Stiles foi para casa, pegou o resto da garrafa de uísque de seu pai e dirigiu até uma reserva para beber até o Oblivion, que ele quase conseguiu.

Gemendo, Stiles se empurrou para fora da árvore em que estava se apoiando e tropeçou em seu caminho para a clareira para a qual estava indo, agachando-se para se apoiar no que restou do Nemeton que aparentemente é responsável pelo aumento da atividade sobrenatural em Beacon Hills, se Deaton é para ser acreditado. Honestamente, neste ponto Stiles não sabe em quem ele confia menos, Deaton ou Peter.

Peter tinha pelo menos sido levado mais ou menos por Chris Argent quando ele era Lydia para voltar à vida, e agora ele estava mais ou menos normal, seja o que for, mas ele ainda é assunto como o inferno. Mas Peter admitiu que ele se lembra do Nemeton quando Talia e o resto dos Hales estavam vivos, que ele era alto e próspero, e que protegeu esta cidade e as pessoas nela. Seu emissário foi ligado a ele de uma forma que todos os emissários estão conectados à terra em que seus bandos vivem, e como este bando de Hale não tem emissário, uma magia deve estar em todo o lugar agora. 

Derek aparentemente não se recusou a deixar cair em qualquer lugar perto da nova casa de Hale que ele planeja construir, e mandou recado para matilhas vizinhas perguntando sobre emissários e como encontrar um adequado para sua matilha. Stiles ainda não sabe se deseja uma resposta de alguém porque está muito ocupado se bebendo como um idiota e não trouxe o telefone, o que vai irritar o pai, mas não há nada que ele possa fazer a respeito agora.

Stiles suspira, recostando-se na casca áspera do Nemeton e descansando a cabeça na borda onde foi cortada.

"Por que alguém tentaria matar uma árvore mágica?" Stiles pergunta em voz alta, estendendo a mão e passando a mão sobre o toco, dando um tapinha bem-humorado na árvore. "Você não é uma árvore ruim, é? Você apenas foi mal interpretado."

Puxando-se para cima por uma das raízes do toco, Stiles consegue se sentar no toco e suspira feliz agora que não há mais pedras machucando sua bunda. O toco não é exatamente confortável, mas está emitindo um calor sutil o suficiente para que Stiles se contente em sentar lá de qualquer maneira. Ele está muito perdido em sua própria cabeça para notar um pequeno broto balançando através de uma das rachaduras no toco do Nemeton, mas ele logo percebe quando ele roça na perna de sua calça.

Ele recua por um momento antes que a curiosidade o domine e Stiles se abaixe, olhando para o broto com inquietação, mas ele apenas fica lá, verde e sem fazer absolutamente nada.

"Você vai ser uma boa árvore", decida Stiles ali mesmo, enquanto se senta, pegando o dedo indicador e acariciando como folhas pequenas com o máximo de cuidado possível. Ele se sente no fundo do peito que esta árvore está voltando à vida neste exato segundo, e talvez se ele adere ao redor, ele vai ser bom no final. "Eu vou visitá-lo, e você vai ser o melhor nemeton que existe. Eu acredito em você, cara." 

Com uma última batidinha, Stiles desce do toco com uma surpreendente quantidade de graça, fazendo uma careta com o gosto de uísque velho em sua boca e a persistente sensação de sobriedade em seu corpo. Demora um pouco para voltar ao jipe, muito mais curto do que pensava, já que andou pelo que remetido ter sido horas. Escalando em Roscoe, Stiles arrisca um olhar para o relógio em seu painel e geme quando a luz reflete de volta para ele, marcando 5:35 da manhã. Seu pai iria matá-lo, sem mencionar Jackson e Erica, pelo menos. 

Stiles liga o jipe, dá ré para sair da reserva e vai para casa, recusando-se a se perguntar como ele perdeu quase seis horas de tempo sentado toco.

-

Stiles não vê mais Derek muito agora que Cora está por perto dos últimos meses, mas Stiles ainda não consegue se assustar quando a primeira coisa que vê quando acorda no dia seguinte é uma sobrancelha grossa e judiciosa e A carranca trovejante de Derek.

"Oh, Alfa, Meu Alfa", Stiles grunhiu, fazendo uma careta com o gosto persistente de álcool em sua boca, voltando-se para Derek. Seus braços estão cruzados sobre o peito e há olheiras com as quais Stiles se relaciona, considerando que ele vê as bolsas sob seus próprios olhos toda vez que se olha no espelho. "A que devo o prazer?"

"Que tal como oito horas de sono que perdi ontem à noite desde que meus betas me arrastaram para fora da cama procurando por sua bunda bêbada na floresta?" Derek ergue a sobrancelha e simultaneamente olha para Stiles, que está muito ocupado se delimando para se importar mais. Derek parou de ser assunto quando Stiles teve que segurá-lo por duas horas em uma piscina.

"Awe, eu não sabia que você se importava, grande mal." Coçando a barriga, Stiles se senta e passa a mão pelo que parece ser um caso terrível de cabeceira, comprovado ainda por como as narinas de Derek dilatam e seus olhos piscam. 

"Você cheira estranho." Derek muda de posição inquieto de um pé para o outro antes de inclinar uma fração mais ínfima mais perto e respirar novamente. "O que você fez ontem à noite, Stiles?"

Quando Derek pergunta, é como se ele se resignasse ao fato de que Stiles deve ter feito algo simplesmente por ser Stiles. Ele pode considerar isso um insulto ou um elogio, mas principalmente Stiles está apenas resignado com a renúncia de Derek. 

Parece que não importa o quão legal ou informativo ele tente ser, Derek nunca será afetuoso com ele tanto quanto o resto do bando ou fez. Até mesmo Cora veio para Stiles pedir ajuda com coisas simples, como ganhar Lydia, dever de casa da escola de verão, ou apenas ter um lugar para onde escapar quando as memórias dos Hales se tornarem demais.

"Eu fiquei bêbado e caminhei pela floresta por um tempo." Encolhendo os ombros, stiles sai da cama e se dirige para sua cômoda, pegando uma camiseta limpa e puxando-a sobre a cabeça. "Achei um toco para sentar e devo ter adormecido por um tempo."

"Então, por que não conseguimos encontrar você?" Derek voltou para a janela, com as mãos cerradas ao lado do corpo, os olhos semicerrados. "Estávamos te seguindo, e então é como se você tivesse sumido da face da terra. Seu batimento cardíaco parou, seu rastro de cheiro desapareceu, era como se você não existisse mais."

"Então o que você está dizendo é que terei meu dia cheio de cachorrinhos preocupados, é isso?" Abotoando a calça jeans, Stiles balança a cabeça quando se vê no espelho. Ele com certeza parece que passa a noite toda na floresta, ele até tem algumas agulhas de pinheiro presas em seu cabelo.

"Droga, Stiles." Derek resmunga baixinho, mas Stiles se vira para ele como se ele tivesse falado alto de qualquer maneira. "Você não está nem um pouco preocupado com isso? Você estava na floresta, nessa floresta, e basicamente parou de existir."

Stiles considera contar um Derek sobre o Nemeton acordando, e como ele tinha certeza de que ele era saudável e bom, mas parte dele estava com medo de que Derek poderia contar um Deaton, já que ele era o único que eles podiam responder sobre magia nesta maldita cidade. Mas ele realmente não queria Deaton perto de sua árvore.

Sua árvore?

Empurrando esse pensamento de sua cabeça, Stiles se volta para Derek e encolhe os ombros, encostando-se na parede no que ele espera ser uma forma indiferente. "Olha Derek, eu não sei o que dizer a vocês. Eu não fui amaldiçoado ou drenado, não é como se eu fosse como vocês, e eu não tenho magia como Deaton. Não há razão para nada de mal me leve, não é como se eu fosse necessário aqui ou algo assim. "

O brilho desaparece de Derek mais rápido do que Stiles jamais imaginou ser possível, deixando-o com os olhos arregalados e confuso, sua cabeça inclinada para o lado. "O que você quer dizer com não há razão para as coisas quererem colocar suas garras em você, você é o bando."

Piscando, Stiles tropeça para fora da sala e olha por cima do ombro para ver Derek franzindo a testa, parecendo mais preocupado do que Stiles o viu antes. "Você quer café da manhã?"

"Você tem que saber que você está bando." Derek deixa escapar, seguindo Stiles sem dar a ele uma resposta sim ou não para a comida. "Certo, Stiles?"

Ele não responde, desce correndo como escadas e vai direto para a cozinha, puxando a frigideira de ferro fundido da parede e pegando tudo o que precisa para fazer panquecas caseiras. "Você pode ligar para o resto do bando e dizer a eles para trazerem suas bundas aqui para o café da manhã?"

"Você não sabia?" Derek está com seu telefone e está digitando rapidamente, levantando os olhos de vez em quando para encarar Stiles. "Como você pode não saber? Você está na matilha há mais tempo do que Jackson."

"Eu o quê?" Gritando, Stiles deixa cair um ovo e geme alto quando ele se espatifa no chão. Ele quase não percebe Derek pisar em torno dele, embora ele faz observação quando Derek começa a despejar uma quantia obscena de sal sobre o ovo quebrado. "Derek, por quê?" 

Esse "porquê" significa muitas coisas para Stiles, e ele não tem certeza se Derek entende.

Por que ninguém disse a ele que ele foi embalado imediatamente, por que ele foi considerado embalado tão cedo, como ele está embalado por quatro anos e não carregado, e pelo amor de Deus, por que Derek está salgando um ovo quebrado? 

"Você tem que deixar isso parado por cerca de quinze minutos," Derek coloca o pool de sal de volta no armário tão facilmente como o encontrado, deixando Stiles de boca aberta e boquiaberto para ele. Quando Derek percebe, a cor lentamente se arrasta em suas bochechas e ele cruza os braços sobre o peito novamente. "Só porque éramos lobos não significa que fomos criados como eles. Mamãe me ensinou esse truque depois que Cora me tentou ajudar a fazer biscoitos uma tarde e perdemos meia dúzia de ovos no chão."

"Derek Hale sabe como assar biscoitos caseiros", diz Stiles atordoado, se recompondo quando Derek começa a fazer uma carranca novamente. "Isso é legal, cara. Eu faço uma lasanha incrível. Era a receita da minha mãe."

Derek suaviza um pouco quando Stiles menciona sua mãe, mas os dois estão distraídos por sua porta da frente abrindo e Jackson praticamente correndo para a cozinha e intimidando Stiles contra o balcão, cheirando seu cabelo, seu pescoço, engasgando quando Stiles ri seu rosto e ele percebe que se limit de escovar os dentes.

Ele cuida disso e desce como escadas para encontrar Boyd preparando uma mistura de panqueca, Lydia brincando com ou dock do iPod de Stiles enquanto Cora se recusa a ouvir qualquer coisa no iPod de Stiles e necessariamente uma estação Pandora, enquanto Jackson e Derek estão em uma conversa profunda. Isaac é o primeiro a notar Stiles, e o sorriso tímido é um tanto surpreendente, assim como Isaac pegando Stiles pelo braço e arrastando-o de volta para o seu quarto antes que alguém pode dizer qualquer coisa nos Stiles.

"Isaac, amigo, você está bem?" Stiles puxa seu braço para fora do aperto de Isaac no momento em que eles estão em seu quarto e dá um tapinha em Isaac em busca de qualquer dor. A última vez que o treinamento se tornou muito difícil para ele, Isaac mancou até a casa de Stiles e se inscreveu em sua cama até estar curado. Eles não são os mais próximos do bando, mas Stiles sempre achou que era porque Isaac era amigo mais próximo de Scott do que Stiles era atualmente. Eles não se odeiam nem nada, mas Isaac procurando por ele é uma raridade 

"Derek disse que você não sabia que era parte de nós", Isaac fecha a porta de Stiles e se move para se sentar em sua cama, dando um tapinha no lugar ao lado dele. Ele parece um pouco envergonhado, o que o faz parecer mais um cachorrinho chutado do que qualquer outra coisa, o que quase quebra o coração de Stiles. Ele se move para se sentar ao lado de Isaac, ainda mais surpreso quando ele pressiona seus ombros juntos. "Achei que você estava distante porque éramos apenas um substituto para Scott."

"Eu não uso pessoas assim, Isaac." Stiles murmura, tentando o seu melhor para tranquilizá-lo. Ele se contorce onde está sentado, fazendo uma nota mental para pegar seu Adderall depois disso. "Eu também não tentaria substituir Scott dessa maneira. Eu gosto de vocês, de todos vocês, por causa de quem vocês são, mas eu realmente não tinha ideia de que estava no bando."

Isaac balança a cabeça, mas não responde, e Stiles pode ouvir a conversa suave lá embaixo no silêncio. É o que dá a ele o desejo de adicionar: "Ninguém se preocupou em me dizer que eu estava na matilha."

Sacudindo-se, Isaac murmura algo sobre os teimosos Alphas antes de voltar para Stiles. "Você nunca se perguntou por que o bando sempre vinha até você quando precisávamos de uma folga de Derek? Você nunca veio a nenhuma das reuniões do bando; pensamos que você simplesmente não estava interessado, ou que não queria causar mais problemas com Scott."

"Eu pensei que era apenas conveniente vir aqui!" Stiles se debate por um momento antes de cair de volta na cama com um gemido alto. "Deus, eu sou realmente estúpido, não sou?"

Isaac bufa baixinho, deitando-se lentamente ao lado de Stiles, como se estivesse com medo de forçar algum limite que Stiles possa ter. É mais fácil apenas abrir os braços e oferecer conforto a Isaac desta forma, considerando que Stiles mal tem que esperar antes que Isaac esteja se enroscando ao lado dele e praticamente sem ossos. Ele funga contra a clavícula de Stiles, fazendo um leve resmungo que parece mais satisfeito do que qualquer coisa. Stiles está muito ocupado tentando não engolir os cachos de Isaac toda vez que ele abre a boca para tentar dizer algo, o que só é remediado quando Stiles levanta as mãos e começa a correr os dedos pelo cabelo de Isaac para empurrá-lo para trás.

Cantarolando, Isaac tenta se aproximar mais de Stiles, seus braços envolvendo sua cintura e puxando. "Você vai cheirar como eu." Quando Isaac fala, seus lábios pressionam a pele de Stiles. "Como nós."

"Eu já não disse?" Stiles não tem certeza de como toda essa coisa de cheiro funcionava, mas pelo menos um dos filhotes estava em cima dele sempre que eles saíam. "Qual é a diferença entre me cheirar agora?"

"Intenção." Isaac se afasta lentamente de Stiles, com as pupilas dilatadas, as bochechas vermelhas e um sorriso levemente tonto no rosto. "Nós assumimos que você sabia o que estava fazendo antes, mas agora você não sabe, e em vez de me afastar, você me puxou para mais perto. A intenção é tudo, Stiles." 

"Huh," Stiles se estende em sua cama por um momento antes que o cheiro de panquecas alcance seu nariz humano e seu estômago ronque. Ele esfrega a barriga, pegando a mão de Isaac quando ela é oferecida, e se deixa ser puxado para ficar de pé. Isaac apenas sorri para ele, mais feliz do que Stiles pensa que já viu, e abre uma porta do quarto para puxar Stiles escada abaixo.

Dizer que ele está surpreso quando eles chegam à cozinha é um eufemismo, porque não apenas seu pai e Melissa estão sentados à mesa enquanto Derek e seus lobos se movem pela cozinha com facilidade, mas Stiles é conduzido para a mesa também, interrompendo seu pai ea conversa de Melissa. 

Eles já estão comendo panquecas, e parece que já faz algum tempo, pois os pratos de ambos estão quase vazios. Stiles sorri para os dois até notar a poça de calda no prato de seu pai e apontar o dedo para ele, se preparando para começar outro discurso retórico sobre comida saudável quando uma grande mão em seu ombro ou faz parar.

Boyd está de pé atrás dele com uma frigideira erguida e longe de Stiles para o caso de um ataque rebelde, e um olhar divertido em sua direção antes de Boyd se voltar para o xerife.

"Gostaria de outra panqueca, Sr. Stilinski?" Boyd pergunta, já pegando uma panqueca da panela para fornecer-la no prato do xerife, levando a frigideira de volta ao fogão logo em seguida.

"Me chame de John, filho." Ele chama Boyd por cima do ombro, olhando para uma panqueca em seu prato e quase se contorcendo na cadeira de empolgação.

Erica dança seu caminho para Stiles e coloca um prato com duas panquecas douradas amanteigadas em cima e se inclina para pressionar os lábios contra a bochecha dele antes de esfregar o nariz suavemente em sua têmpora. Ela sorri para ele quando Stiles sente o rubor em seu rosto, mas ela não comenta, deslizando de volta para Boyd.

É então que ele nota a diferença de cor entre suas panquecas e como de seu pai. Ele passa uma quantidade absurda de tempo olhando entre os pratos antes que alguém tenha pena dele. Não é quem ele esperava que o ajudasse, no entanto.

“São panquecas de trigo”. Cora diz baixinho, sentando ao lado de Stiles e pegando uma calda de seu lugar na mesa, derramando uma boa quantidade de sua pilha de seis panquecas. "Jackson disse que você se preocupa com a saúde do seu pai, então Lydia e Derek saíram e compraram farinha de trigo e algumas frutas e vegetais frescos, já que você não tinha ninguém em casa."

"Quartas-feiras são dias de compras", Stiles oferece distraidamente, observando seu pai comer panquecas de trigo com a quantidade de entusiasmo que ele geralmente guarda para sua pizza mensal. Ele se sente um pouco como um obstáculo e encurva um pouco os ombros. "Eles não tinham que fazer isso por mim."

Cora não perde tempo dando um tapa na cabeça de Stiles, a risada que ele pode ouvir da sala de estar soa suspeitosamente como Jackson, e Stiles internamente planeja sua morte. 

"Não seja estúpido", Cora revira os olhos, empurrando o que parece ser uma panqueca inteira em sua boca, mastigando ferozmente antes de engolir. "Ele é seu pai."

"O que Cora quer dizer é que se você é do bando, obviamente se estende ao seu pai." Lydia interrompe, seu cabelo puxado para trás em um coque bagunçado, sem maquiagem e xarope na bochecha esquerda. Stiles está surpreso ao vê-la assim e completamente não surpreso.

Esta é uma Lydia Martin que ele sempre quis ver quando era mais jovem e, embora ainda sinta uma onda de afeto por ela, não é nada como costumava ser. Jackson segue logo atrás dela com seu próprio prato vazio e se esgueira até a pia da cozinha e começa a lavar a louça.

Stiles fica boquiaberto com Jackson, bufando em sua mão quando o lobo começa a sacudir sua bunda e cantar alguma música pop em qualquer estação de Pandora que Cora e Lydia escolheram.

"Stiles", Melissa chama para ele, sacudindo-o para fora do que ele tinha certeza ser um sonho ácido de algum tipo. "Você não vai comer?"

Todos os lobos param o que estão fazendo e se voltam para Stiles com os olhos arregalados. Boyd, pela primeira vez desde que Stiles o conheceu, de repente parece inseguro, olhando para as panquecas de Stiles e de volta para ele como se algo pudesse estar errado com a comida. É aquele olhar abatido que faz Stiles esquecer tudo sobre o xarope, cortar um pedaço enorme de panqueca e enfiá-lo na boca.

O xarope é rapidamente provado desnecessário, porque Stiles tem certeza de que essas são as melhores panquecas que já vem na vida, e ele diz isso para um Boyd se arrepende envergonhado, e então o barulho volta para a cozinha. Stiles inala suas panquecas in time recorde, murmurando seus agradecimentos quando Boyd deposita uma terceira panqueca em seu prato antes de demolir aquela também.

"Vocês vão ter que me tirar daqui se eu continuar comendo assim." Esfregando o estômago, Stiles se recosta na cadeira e geme quando uma xícara fumegante de café é colocada na frente dele por um presunçoso Derek Hale. Stiles tenta ao máximo não fazer algo estúpido como mostrar a língua para o alfa, mas algo deve aparecer em seu rosto porque o sorriso de Derek se alarga.

"Oh, por favor", O xerife diz revirando os olhos, localizando o garfo para Stiles. "Você poderia comer assim todos os dias e não ganhar um quilo, você sabe disso."

Derek sorri lentamente, olhando Stiles de cima a baixo de uma forma que parecer coquete se Stiles não soubesse que Derek estava apenas olhando para o quão magro e estranho seu corpo é. Estilos resmunga e cruza os braços sobre o peito, mas não se preocupa em discordar do pai.

Melissa e John decolam não muito depois disso para começar a trabalhar, Lydia e Jackson saem não muito depois disso. Lydia para para beijar a outra bochecha de Stiles, mas Jackson bagunça seu cabelo no caminho. Boyd sai em seguida, colocando a mão no ombro de Stiles novamente e apertando duas vezes, e Erica se aninha na têmpora dele. Isaac o puxa para um abraço apertado, Cora dá um soco em seu ombro e Derek-

Derek começa a guardar os pratos limpos, então Stiles é rápido em ajudá-lo, já que o bando fez todo o trabalho antes. Eles trabalham quase em silêncio, alguma música suave de Pandora ainda tocando ao fundo. Um rápido olhar de Stiles significa que ele percebe que é o telefone de Derek conectado ao Pandora agora, e que o instrumental suave é um canal que ele favoreceu.

Deve ser estranho como esta manhã foi doméstica, pensa Stiles, mas não foi nada estranho. Ele se sentir acomodado de uma forma que não pensava ser possível, confortável em sua própria casa a ponto de parecer como antes, quando ela ainda estava aqui.

A dor o atinge de repente e de uma só vez, e tudo em que Stiles consegue pensar é no quanto sua mãe teria amado ou bando, como ela teria se assegurado de que Isaac estava seguro antes mesmo de ser um lobisomem, ou disse a Boyd que não era não era culpa dele que sua irmã desapareceu, que Erica não era tão forte quanto o tempo todo. Ela teria assegurado a Jackson que sua mãe e seu pai poderiam não ter sido seus biologicamente, mas isso não significava que o amavam menos, e que Lydia nunca deveria ter que esconder o quão inteligente ela era.

Claudia teria dado uma olhada no quebrado Derek Hale de dezenove anos e decidido que ela seria sua pessoa, teria dito a Scott para parar de ser tão teimoso porque ele não erradicou ver que Derek estava tentando? Ele era apenas uma criança, não era? Afinal, ele tinha apenas dezesseis anos quando a maior parte de sua família morreu, e então sua irmã foi assassinada pelo tio, então ele não tinha sofrido o suficiente? 

Quando ela encontrou Stiles escapulindo para ajudar a matilha, ela escapuliu também, até que John pegasse e colocasse as mãos em sua cintura e dissesse que eles estudaram tê-lo convidado também, e tudo seria diferente, tanto melhor, se apenas-

Se apenas-

"Stiles?"

A voz de Derek o tira de sua própria cabeça, e quando Stiles pisca para si mesmo, ele fica surpreso ao encontrar Derek estendendo a mão para ele, um pouco inseguro. É a incerteza que faz Stiles dar os poucos passos percorridos para estar ao alcance de Derek, e o que faz se inclinar para pressionar sua testa contra o ombro de seu Alfa.

Ele pode não ter o melhor olfato, mas com o nariz pressionado tão perto, Derek cheira bem; como sujeira, agulhas de pinheiro, como outono e algo picante. É reconfortante, então Stiles dá outro passo mais perto e segura a jaqueta de Derek para se firmar ainda mais. Essa sensação de calma não vem até que Derek lentamente, e oh tão dolorosamente cuidadoso, envolve seus braços ao redor de Stiles como se ele não tinha certeza se deveria puxá-lo para perto ou afastá-lo.

No final, foi isso que fez Stiles soltar a jaqueta para envolver os braços em volta da cintura de Derek, o que fez virar a cabeça e pressionar o nariz contra a garganta de Derek. Quando tudo que o Alfa faz e ficar tenso, Stiles se afasta para olhar para ele, surpreso ao descobrir que os olhos de Derek estão vermelhos. 

Lentamente, Stiles inclina a cabeça para o lado, descobrindo o pescoço para Derek. Derek rosna baixo em sua garganta e abaixa a cabeça enquanto Stiles fica tão quieto quanto pode enquanto Derek funga ardentemente contra a pele de seu pescoço. Eles ficam assim por um tempo até que Derek sussurra seu nome e pressão nos dentes cegos, felizmente humanos, contra sua pele, suavemente antes de se afastar.

Alguma parte de Stiles pode ter se preocupado que Derek poderia lhe dar a mordida anos antes, mas ele sabe agora que Derek nunca forçaria ninguém, não depois do que aconteceu com Jackson e o que poderia ter acontecido com Gerard.

"Você confia tanto em mim?" Derek parece confuso, suas mãos mudando até que ele está segurando Stiles pelos ombros, franzindo a testa para ele. Não faz sentido para ele, e Stiles diz isso a ele. "Você é o único neste pacote que eu não tenho que forçar para apresentar."

A resposta de Derek faz seu cabelo ficar em pé, mas Stiles apenas dá um tapinha no peito do lobisomem e sorri. "Garotão, não tenho medo de você desde a noite na piscina, e você teve muitas oportunidades de rasgar minha garganta com os dentes desde então. E isso? Se submétrica a você, ou algo assim?"

Aqui está olhando quando Stiles se debate, soltando seus ombros para cruzar os braços sobre o peito, mas Stiles não se intimida. "Sim, claro que confio em você. Você é meu Alfa, não é? Isso significa que você não vai me machucar."

Por um minuto Stiles pensa que disse algo errado, porque o olhar de Derek parece endurecer ainda mais antes que ele solte um suspiro e balance a cabeça lentamente, mas parece que ele estava apenas se controlando porque Derek revira os ombros e oferece a Stiles um sorriso pequeno e tenso.

"A noite da embalagem é às sextas-feiras." Derek rosna, endireitando sua jaqueta antes de levantar uma sobrancelha para Stiles. "Você está vindo de agora em diante." Com isso, ele se empurra para fora do balcão de Stiles e se dirige para a porta, grunhindo quando Stiles grita um adeus atrás dele.

-

Ele não faz média para voltar ao Nemeton tão cedo, embora desta vez ele faz texto o pacote agora que ele está em seu chat em grupo para que eles saibam que ele vai para a floresta e que ele vai ficar bem e de alguma forma, Stiles isn Não me surpreende quando ele estaciona o jipe que Boyd está encostado em uma árvore, olhando indiferente para Stiles enquanto encara de dentro de Roscoe. Ele está um pouco frustrado, embora ainda pegue a água que trouxe e alguns lanches antes de sair do carro e caminhar até Boyd. 

"O que você fez para ficar preso no dever de babá?" Stiles pergunta, raiva justificada queimando por dentro. Ele tem certeza agora que se ele fosse um lobo, seus olhos estariam brilhando em um azul brilhante (não pense nisso, não.) Enquanto ele olha para Boyd, com as mãos na cintura.

Boyd apenas dá de ombros, empurrando-se para fora da árvore com uma facilidade que só serve para deixar Stiles com inveja. "Eu ofereci", diz ele, e aponta o queixo para a floresta. "Nos vamos?"

A raiva desaparece de Stiles como se nem estivesse lá em primeiro lugar, deixando-o mais cansado do que frustrado. Ele passa a mão no rosto antes de assentir. "Sim, estamos indo."

A caminhada leva um pouco de tempo, considerando que a última vez que Stiles esteve aqui ele estava bêbado, e ele está começando a pensar que a intoxicação pode ser apenas uma necessidade até que ambos tropeçam na clareira bem quando Stiles estava pensando em pedir a Boyd para protegidos-lo de volta para o Jeep. Eles devem ter passado pela clareira algumas vezes, porque Stiles não tem certeza do que estava esperando, mas com certeza não era isso. 

O pequeno rebento mais do que triplicou de tamanho e agora é quase tão alto quanto Stiles. O tronco é quase tão grosso quanto seu antebraço, mas é robusto, de aparência saudável, com galhos cheios de folhas verdes que parecem sussurrar para ele quando o vento sopra suavemente.

Stiles dá um passo à frente, ignorando o rosnado de alerta de Boyd e estende a mão em direção aos galhos, que farfalham um pouco mais e alcançam. Ele permite, embora Boyd não, e no momento em que uma única folha entra em contato com sua pele, ele se vê puxado para trás contra um peito largo. Boyd está rosnando, meio mudado, os olhos brilhando e uma mão protetora espalmada sobre o peito de Stiles. A árvore estremece e treme, seus galhos se dobram, parecendo para todo o mundo uma criança repreendida. 

"Boyd." Quando isso não obtém resposta além de outro rosnado alto, Stiles dá uma cotovelada no peito dele. Provavelmente não doeu, mas Boyd para o barulho e relutantemente solta Stiles. "O que é que foi isso?"

"Este lugar cheira estranho", Boyd franze o nariz quando ele se infla novamente, mostrando os dentes quando ele aponta para a árvore. "É daí que vem o cheiro." 

"Bem, sim, é uma espécie de árvore mágica?" Stiles dá de ombros, dando um passo para mais perto da árvore e ignorando o rosnado de Boyd que começa novamente. "Não vai me machucar, Boyd. É uma boa árvore, não é?"

As folhas do Nemeton farfalham enquanto Stiles se aproxima, e quando ele estende a mão e suavemente passa um dedo sobre uma folha, todos os galhos se estendem para ele, puxando suavemente sua camisa e calças. Ele é revistado por alguns minutos enquanto Boyd anda tristemente a alguns metros de distância. É claro que ele não gosta e ainda mais claro que ele não gosta que Stiles o toque de boa vontade, mas ele não está atacando e por isso, Stiles é grato.

"Este é Boyd", Stiles diz ao Nemeton quando os galhos param de acariciá-lo e parece apenas incorporar sua atenção. No momento em que ele menciona Boyd, as folhas estremecem e se estendem para ele. "Ele faz parte do bando de Hale em Beacon Hills."

No momento in that a word Hale sai de sua boca, o Nemeton estremece e cresce outro pé bem na frente de seus olhos, estendendo a mão para Boyd novamente com quase desespero. A árvore o acena, enrolando um pequeno galho de uma forma que parece dizer vir, por favor, e Boyd dá um passo cauteloso para mais perto. 

Boyd olha para Stiles, que sorri e continua empurrando aquela idade do bem para a árvore, então quando Boyd se aproxima, ele é submetido à análise mesma que Stiles foi. É claro que algo muda quando um pequeno ruído quebrado deixa os lábios de Boyd e ele dá um passo para trás, olhando da árvore para Stiles. Ele parece chateado e em paz ao mesmo tempo, e puxa Stiles para um grande abraço enquanto os galhos dão tapinhas em ambos, felizes.

"A árvore é mágica, Stiles." Boyd respira contra seu pescoço, apertando-o com força antes de recuar e ficar fora de seu alcance. Ele está sofrendo, isso é fácil de ver, mas ele aponta para longe na floresta. "É onde eu estarei se você precisar de mim, ok?"

Boyd se vira e começa a correr para longe, mas Stiles chama seu nome e ele para, voltando-se. "O que você viu?"

Ele gostaria de não ter perguntado no momento em que o rosto de Boyd desabou, independentemente do fato de que ainda há um sorriso em seu rosto. "Minha irmãzinha, eu sei onde ela está agora." Ele sai correndo e desta vez Stiles o deixa ir, enterrando o rosto nas folhas e empurrando mais goodgoodgood na árvore.

Mais tarde, ele descobrirá que Alicia tentou atravessar a floresta para chegar à casa de um amigo, mas escorregou e caiu em uma ravina, quebrando a cabeça em uma pedra. Foi rápido, Boyd tranquiliza a todos, a árvore insistiu que foi rápido e indolor. Derek vai olhar para Stiles o tempo todo que Boyd está falando, uma Erica chorando baixinho envolvida em seus braços, e ele saberá que Derek está ciente de que algo está acontecendo, mas Stiles se pega esperando não saber que o Nemeton está acordando lentamente.

-

O funeral é em uma sexta-feira; Stiles e seu pai aparecem juntos e ficam com Boyd e sua avó, assim como o resto do bando. Até Scott aparece, embora traga Allison e Chris Argent, e todos vão embora antes que a irmã de Boyd possa finalmente ser colocada para descansar.

Erica se recusa a sair do lado de Boyd, seus dedos cerrados com tanta força que Stiles se pergunta se seus ossos se quebraram e se curaram várias vezes. Os olhos de Boyd estão inchados e inchados, mas seu corpo, sem as mãos, está relaxado. 

Mais cedo, Jackson puxou Stiles de lado e admitiu que o vínculo que conectava Boyd ao resto deles era melhor, que ele se sentia mais calmo do que qualquer outra coisa. Lydia distrai Erica para que Boyd e sua avó possam ter seu próprio tempo cuidando do caixão antes que ele coma a afundar na terra.

Stiles não comenta sobre como seu pai enfia os dedos com muita força na carne de seu ombro, ou que ele só consegue ver um funeral diferente acontecendo repetidamente o tempo todo em que está ali. Ele não precisa, ele tem certeza de que todos sabem.

Boyd pega Stiles pelo ombro e diz obrigado e adeus ao xerife de uma só vez antes de dirigir Stiles para o Camaro. Ele sobe de boa vontade, aninhado na parte de trás entre Isaac e Boyd, Erica descansando no banco do passageiro enquanto Derek se afasta do meio-fio. O caminho é silencioso, Isaac encostado ao lado de Stiles, a mão de Boyd em sua coxa, mas logo, eles entram na reserva e estacionam em frente às ruínas da velha casa de Hale. Um por um, todos saem do carro e ficam em frente às carbonizadas que parecem estar se deteriorando bem na frente deles.

Stiles não precisa do nariz de um lobisomem para saber que o ar está pesado com a culpa, embora ele não entenda por que os lobos se movem para cercá-lo até que uma nova voz fale.

"Eu realmente lamento saber sobre sua irmã, Vernon." Pedro sai pela porta da casa de Hale, parecendo sombrio e sério pela primeira vez desde que Stiles o conheceu. O Hale mais velho olha para Derek antes de dar alguns passos mais perto e colocar a mão no ombro de Boyd, olhando para ele. "Eu sei o que é perder uma criança tão jovem."

Stiles não consegue parar o jeito que toda a tensão deixa seu corpo quando ele encara esta versão estranha de Peter Hale. Ele está bem ciente de que Chris Argent manteve o lobo em sua casa, em parte para atender-lo longe de Derek, mas principalmente para impedir de perder completamente a cabeça e causar estragos como costumava fazer.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Peter?" Derek pergunta, soando muito mais cansado do que ele chateado, embora ele não cruzar os braços sobre o peito. Stiles se pergunta se Derek sabe que está fazendo isso, ou se é apenas outra maneira de se proteger.

Erica se aproxima de Boyd quando Peter tira a mão dele e dá um passo para trás, com as mãos levantadas.

"O pacote estava sofrendo." Parece que foi difícil para Peter admitir isso, se a carranca em seu rosto é alguma indicação. "Eu queria ter certeza de que você estava bem."

Pela primeira vez, Stiles não acha que Peter está mentindo para eles. Há algo frágil e cru em seu rosto que faz Stiles contornar os outros e encontrar os olhos esperançosos de Peter. Por um tempo, nada acontece. Ele e Peter continua olhando um para o outro, e Stiles de repente espera que ele não se arrependa dessa decisão tão cedo.

"O que você acha de pizza?" Oferecendo o menor sorriso que pode, Stiles ignora os betas estalando atrás dele e se vira para olhar para Derek, que repente parece tão esperançoso que o coração de Stiles quase se parte. 

Todos os Hales restantes sofreram muito. É hora de isso acabar.

Peter fica ali por mais um momento, parecendo perdido, confuso e muito mais jovem do que realmente é antes de se recompor o suficiente para falar. "Eu gosto de pizza."

"Então vamos," Revirando os olhos, Stiles estende a mão e agarra o pulso de Peter, puxando-o para longe da matilha e indo para uma área de piquenique onde eles estão realizando reuniões da matilha. Stiles fica surpreso por Peter estar habilitado que ele o puxe junto, e ainda mais surpreso quando ele para nos arredores da clareira. "O que você está esperando?"

"Você deveria dizer a eles que estou aqui." Peter parece um pouco desconfortável parado ali com a mão de Stiles em volta de seu pulso, então ele afrouxa um pouco o aperto. "Eu não quero-"

Ele pára, franzindo a testa para os pés enquanto o som de Jackson e Lydia conversando finalmente chega aos ouvidos de Stiles. Pela estridência de sua voz, Stiles suspeita que Lydia já sabe que Peter está um caminho, então ele coloca a mão no ombro de Peter, à primeira vez que ele voluntariamente toca o lobo de uma forma gentil, e avança para uma clareira. 

Com certeza, Jackson e Lydia estão pressionados juntos em um dos bancos que Derek fez para as reuniões da matilha, e o olhar que ela envia a Stiles pode coalhar o leite. Stiles entende sua apreensão, mas basta olhar para a incerteza de Peter, para a esperança nos olhos de Derek, e Stiles bate palmas, o som ecoando pela clareira como um trovão.

"Minha Rainha", Stiles sorri brilhante e ousado para Lydia, que suaviza sob seu foco. Então Stiles se vira para Jackson e mostra a língua. "Bafo de lagarto."

"Idiota," Jackson lanç seus olhos para Stiles, embora esteja claro que seu coração não está realmente nisso. Stiles aprecia uma tentativa de normalidade e pousa a mão no peito de forma magoada.

Atrás dele, Erica começa a rir baixinho, permitindo que Boyd a puxe para seu próprio banco. Isaac se move silenciosamente para o sofá entre o banco de Lydia e o de Derek. Pouco depois, Derek segue sua liderança e se acomoda em seu próprio banco, deixando Stiles e Peter como os únicos em pé. Ele quase pode sentir o nervosismo saindo de Peter, e Stiles está prestes a abrir a boca para falar sobre ele quando Lydia o interrompe.

"Stiles", Lydia tem um sorriso nos lábios que não alcança seus olhos, e sua mão continua se contraindo em direção às costas, onde Stiles sabe que ela tem uma pequena lâmina Wolfsbane escondida. "Você está ciente de que há uma sanguessuga presa às suas costas? Posso cortá-la para você, se quiser."

"Estamos tentando algo novo hoje, Lyds. Nenhuma mutilação permitida." Stiles balança a cabeça e empurra Peter na direção de Derek, que acena em consentimento. Ele espera que Peter se sente, para que Derek abaixe a cabeça e resmungue baixinho para seu tio antes de falar novamente. "Eu sei que você já é isso dele, mas nunca fala de mim. Peter é diferente, de alguma forma ele ainda é uma pessoa de antes, mas essa preocupação dele não é apenas uma atuação. Algo está mudando."

"Então, devemos apenas sentar aqui e esperar que ele não enlouqueça e tente matar Derek ou Lydia de novo?" Jackson coloca um braço sobre os ombros de Lydia para puxar-la para perto, olhando para o resto da mochila. Sua frustração é quase palpável, e Stiles não consegue nem ficar bravo com ele por se sentir assim. Nenhum deles gostou do que Peter fez uma Lydia.

Derek inclina a cabeça com a ideia e se afasta de Peter, correndo do jeito que eles incorporam. Boyd grunhe a palavra "Pizza" e os outros relaxam um pouco, até mesmo Lydia.

Eles realmente precisam trabalhar nas habilidades de comunicação de Derek.

"Olha," Stiles admite baixinho, sabendo muito bem que seus lobos podiam ouvir-lo muito bem. Esse sentimento que ele tem é difícil de explicar, mas de alguma forma Stiles tem certeza de que Peter não vai tentar um assassinato tão cedo. "Não posso te prometer nada, exceto que ele não se sente como antes."

Todo mundo se vira para olhar para ele com curiosidade depois disso, incluindo Peter, mas Stiles não está preocupado com isso agora.

"É um grande negócio dar as boas-vindas a um novo lobo em uma matilha, e acima de tudo vai ser a escolha de Derek." Com a irritação no rosto de todos, Stiles se apressa para se corrigir. "Isso não significa que sua opinião não importa, apenas significa que Derek está esperançoso agora, e devemos fazer o que pudermos para determinada-lo assim." 

A clareira se acalma e Stiles finalmente faz o seu caminho para o pequeno sofá com Issac, enrolando-se ao seu lado enquanto Isaac preguiçosamente começa a brincar com o cabelo de Stiles. Jackson e Lydia estão falando à direita dele, suas vozes mais suaves e menos venenosas, e Erica está meio envolta no colo de Boyd, sorrindo para ele como se ela não se importe com o mundo.

Como um só, todos os seis lobos levantam seus narizes antes de Derek entrar com oito caixas de pizza. Ele os coloca no tronco bem no meio das cadeiras de todos, gritando um "Espere" quando Erica tenta se esgueirar para frente.

"Stiles. Lydia." Derek gesticula para as caixas e os dois correm para se levantar, mas Derek apenas entrega a cada um deles uma caixa de pizza, esperando que eles se acomodem em seus assentos antes de pegar uma caixa para ele. "Tudo bem, agora."

Boyd é o primeiro a se levantar, apesar das de Erica de alcançar a pilha de caixas, mas ele agarra duas para acalmá-la e eles se beijam antes de se voltar para Derek. Isaac e Jackson sobem juntos; Isaac pega a próxima caixa da pilha, mas quando Jackson reclama, ele a entrega e pega a próxima caixa com um pequeno sorriso. Os dois voltaram para seus lugares e se voltaram para Derek, mas ele está muito ocupado olhando para Peter, para saber que sua matilha está esperando sua permissão para comer.

Stiles está prestes a entregar sua caixa para Peter quando Erica lentamente se levanta e vai até a última caixa sentada no toco, nervosamente olhando para Derek, que agora está observando cada movimento dela. Ele rosna um pouco quando ela levanta a caixa, mas Erica mantém a cabeça erguida e vai até Peter, segurando a caixa para ele.

"Se Stiles e Derek acham que você merece uma segunda chance, então você tratá-lo como faria com qualquer outro lobo tentando encontrar um lugar neste bando." Quando Peter timidamente tira a caixa dela, os lábios de Erica se curvam em um sorriso que é meio rosnado, e ela se inclina para encontrar os olhos dele, os dela brilhando em um dourado vibrante. "Se você não acabar machucando o meu pacote, porém, eu vai matá-lo, e eu vou ficar Lydia para me ajudar." 

Os lobos parecem um pouco mais relaxados agora que Erica disse o que a maioria deles queria provavelmente, e por um momento Stiles está preocupado que Peter pode realmente ter ficado um pouco assustado. Em vez disso, Peter sorriu como um menino e se virou para Derek. "Sua mãe teria adorado Erica." 

"Ela é muito parecida com a Laura." Derek balança a cabeça lentamente, como se não adicionar certeza de como fazer conversa fiada, embora finalmente abra sua caixa de pizza e dê uma enorme mordida em uma fatia. "Você pode imaginar ter dois deles, entretanto?"

Peter estremece, esperando que todos abram suas caixas e terminem uma fatia de pizza antes de abrir a sua. "Tudo muito bem, Derek."

Rindo, Derek continua a inalar sua pizza assim como o resto da matilha tão lenta mas seguramente, a atmosfera começa a amolecer, ea reunião da matilha se torna apenas isso: Uma reunião.

Eles discutem algumas coisas naquela tarde:

Há rumores de cortesia de Peter de que Victoria Argent está se preparando para se divorciar de Chris e que está pensando em se mudar para outro lugar. Peter acha que, se ela for embora, Allison a seguirá, já que nenhum dos dois está de acordo com Chris ultimamente.

Isaac menciona Scott, que aparentemente o tem ignorado a ponto de fugir de suas janelas pela manhã para evitar Isaac na casa de McCall, o que irrita Stiles, se ele for honesto. Stiles indispensáveis que Isaac se mude para sua casa com o pai, e Isaac se ilumina como uma criança na manhã de Natal.

Lydia fala sobre a falta de mortes sobrenaturais nos últimos dois anos, e que se ela se concentrar muito, ela pode ter uma ideia de quem vai morrer normalmente na cidade; embora ela realmente odeie fazer isso.

Quando Boyd pergunta sobre Cora, Derek admite que ela saiu não muito tempo depois do café da manhã na casa de Stiles, e que ela está visitando sua velha matilha. Aparentemente, o bando de Cortez queria tentar uma aliança com Beacon Hills, e Cora era sua intermediária.

Eles falam e falam até que Stiles e Lydia começam a tremer, e então os lobos recolhem suas caixas vazias e começam a voltar para o esqueleto da casa de Hale. Jackson tem o braço em volta de Lydia para personalizar-la firme, e Stiles fica surpreso, mas satisfeito quando Derek coloca a mão em seu ombro e o conduz pela trilha, murmurando avisos de pedras e gravetos em seu caminho.

No momento em que eles voltam para casa, Stiles está sentindo um pouco cansado e mais do que pronto para o conforto de sua casa.

"Isaac", Stiles espera que o beta vá até ele antes de continuar. "Você vai ficar esta noite?"

"Eu posso?" Isaac olha entre Stiles e Derek lentamente, como se esperando a permissão de ambos, que é concedido quando Stiles e Derek compatível seus sim. Isaac sorri e pega seu telefone para enviar uma mensagem para Melissa, então Stiles pega seu próprio telefone para avisar seu pai.

Eles se despedem logo em seguida e entram no jipe, aumento o volume do som e voltando para casa. Isaac é fácil de falar, fácil de se estar, e Stiles tem um sorriso permanente no rosto quando eles chegam a sua casa. Ele sem deixa palavras o resto de sua pizza na geladeira para seu pai comer, dá um Isaac um pijama para pegar emprestado e quase não se surpreende quando o lobo sobe em sua cama.

Stiles sobe atrás dele, sem vergonha de se enroscar no calor de Isaac, e se pega adormecendo mais rápido do que ele pretendia, seus braços envolvidos protetoramente em torno de alguém mais do que capaz de se proteger.

-

Stiles está grato que seu pai seja um homem tão misericordioso, porque uma conversa com Melissa, e de repente todas as coisas de Isaac estão sendo movidas para seu quarto de hóspedes. Seu pai toma um cuidado extra com Isaac na maior parte do tempo, sentando ao lado dele no sofá, colocando uma mão gentil em seu ombro, embora Isaac quase sempre recue no início. É como Stiles imagina que seria ter um irmão mais novo, e ele se surpreende com o pouco que isso o incomoda.

Isaac parece estar florescendo com a atenção que seu pai dá a ele de qualquer maneira, e Stiles descobre que Isaac realmente ama desenhar quando timidamente dá ao xerife um esboço dele e de Stiles juntos. No dia seguinte, John chegou em casa com três sacolas cheias de materiais de arte e entregou a Isaac com um sorriso e um pedido para que ele continuasse desenhando porque ele elogios pelo desenho na estação durante toda a manhã.

Não é surpresa para Stiles que Isaac acabou dormindo em sua cama naquela noite, enrolado em uma bola para fazer-se menor. O que é uma surpresa é que Isaac começa a falar sobre seu pai e como ele estava ficando mal antes de Derek lhe dar uma mordida. Ele falou sobre como o pai de Stiles e o seu eram diferentes, e que a casa dos Stilinski se sentiu mais em casa em uma única semana do que os McCalls no ano passado.

Mais tarde naquela noite, quando Isaac ainda está dormindo e Stiles sente uma coceira sob sua pele, ele se afasta do lobo e veste seu moletom vermelho e um par de moletom surrado antes de calçar os sapatos. Ele deixa um breve bilhete para Isaac caso ele acorde, e Stiles sai de casa.

Decidindo contra Roscoe, Stiles pega sua bicicleta e conecta o farol enquanto desce a rua. Já faz um tempo desde que Stiles andou de bicicleta, mas ainda é tão natural que ele se assustou ao ver a casa dos McCalls aparecer. O que é ainda mais surpreendente é ver Scott parado na janela de seu quarto, os braços cruzados sobre o peito e os olhos amarelos brilhando.

Pela primeira vez, Stiles tem um pouco de medo desse Scott que ele mal conhece, esse estranho com mulher olhando-o passar de bicicleta em casa. Ele sente olhos nele mesmo quando passa pela casa e entra na estrada para chegar à reserva. Esse sentimento dura mais tempo do que ele gostaria, apenas desaparecendo desaparecido quando Stiles é engolido por uma névoa conveniente a apenas quinze metros de onde ele sabe que o Nemeton está.

Apoiando sua bicicleta contra a árvore mais próxima que ele vê, Stiles puxa o capuz de seu moletom e começa a caminhar pela floresta. Há muito barulho na reserva esta noite, animais se esmagam e se espatifam na floresta, mas nem é preciso dizer que Stiles ainda é pego de surpresa quando se vê uma cara com olhos azuis brilhantes.

"Que porra é essa?" Stiles grita, seus braços girando enquanto ele tenta manter o equilíbrio enquanto pula para trás da figura à sua frente. Mãos fortes seguram seus ombros e o firmam, e só então Stiles consegue ver o rosto à sua frente. "O que- Peter?" 

"Stiles?" Ajuda Stiles ouvir que a voz de Peter parece tão confusa quanto a sua própria. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu poderia te perguntar a mesma coisa." Stiles se solta do aperto de Peter, contorna ou lobisomem e começa a andar para frente quando uma mão cautelosa interrompe seu movimento.

"Eu me virei na névoa. Derek mandou você?" Peter parece tão esperançoso de que Stiles realmente não queira admitir que está aqui por vontade própria, mas ele não vai mentir.

"Não, ele não fez." Peter deixa cair o braço e Stiles dá um suspiro, agarrando o braço de Peter e puxando-o para frente. "Eu só vou verificar uma coisa, mas você pode vir comigo de qualquer maneira. Depois que eu terminar, vou te ajudar a sair do nevoeiro."

Pela primeira vez, Peter não responde, mas Stiles tem certeza de que o lobo está olhando para ele de forma estranha, ou pelo menos não acredita que Stiles seja o único a ajud-lo a sair da névoa. Ainda assim, não leva muito tempo para encontrar o Nemeton, e pela inspiração profunda de Peter, ele sabe o que a árvore realmente é.

Como aconteceu com Boyd, as folhas começam a farfalhar quase imediatamente, e o vento ajuda a dispersar um pouco da névoa; é apenas o suficiente para Stiles ver que a árvore dobrou de altura mais uma vez, e que o tronco é quase grande demais para ele colocar os braços ao redor. O tronco do qual está crescendo ainda é grande o suficiente para Stiles e três membros da matilha descansarem confortavelmente, mas ele não quer tocar na casca do que foi.

Ele é puxado para fora de sua cabeça por um galho, de alguma forma, conseguindo tirar o capuz de sua cabeça, folhas despenteando seu cabelo. Atrás dele, Peter faz um barulho meio surpreso, mas Stiles apenas ri e dá um passo à frente, pressiona a palma da mão contra a casca.

"Também senti sua falta!" O galho se levanta de sua cabeça e se junta aos outros em um farfalhar satisfeito, e Stiles observa e ilumina. Sua árvore é curiosa, porém, e logo percebe Peter e gesticula em direção a ele em uma pergunta que Stiles é rápido em responder.

"Este é Peter Hale." Como antes, a árvore congela com o nome de Hale antes de alcançar com saudade Pedro, que se esquiva dela ao mesmo tempo que a árvore se afasta dele. Um galho dá um tapinha no ombro de Stiles, e ele sabe o que está pedindo sem ter que pensar a respeito. "Peter estava no fogo, entrou em coma, ficou completamente louco e matou Laura Hale. Depois disso, Derek o matou e ele preservou nossa companheira de matilha Lydia para trazê-lo de volta, mas algo está diferente agora. ou pelo menos tentando. " 

"É difícil." Peter admite seus olhos uma vez contra o brilho daquele azul neon que costumava assombrar os pesadelos de Stiles. “É como se houvesse algo em meu corpo que está tentando me impedir de ser como eu costumava ser. Eu nem sempre fui assim. Eu amava minha irmã e seus filhos, amava nosso bando e minha esposa e filho. quero mais ser assim. "

E, ao que parece, é exatamente o que o Nemeton estava esperando, porque da próxima vez que estender um galho para Peter, haverá uma fruta bem próxima ao seu alcance; uma maçã vermelha brilhante. Há um brilho ao redor dele que Stiles não confiaria vindo de qualquer outra coisa, mas como está, ele acena para Peter pegá-lo e empurra GoodGoodPleaseGood na árvore novamente. 

A maçã cai diretamente na mão de Peter quando ele a alcança, e com apenas um olhar superficial para Stiles, Peter a morde, o barulho ecoando pelo silêncio. Por um tempo, nada acontece, e Stiles pensa que talvez o que quer que esteja errado com Peter não pode ser consertado, mas então Peter dá outra mordida e congela com os dentes cravados na polpa da fruta. Seus olhos se arregalam, seus dedos em garras deixam cair a maçã, Peter se curva na cintura e começa a vomitar a mesma substância de alcatrão que lembra Stiles do escritório de Deaton, e Derek implorando um Stiles para cortar seu braço.

Peter geme enquanto cai de joelhos e tenta recuperar o fôlego, curvando-se e vomitando novamente. Stiles é atingido pelo súbito fedor de morte e decomposição, assustado quando flores familiares Wolfsbane borbulham no topo da gosma. Ocorre a Stiles de repente que a massa negra está se preferir, e ele segue o exemplo de Peter quando o lobo corre para trás e para longe da massa.

O Nemeton está à frente de ambos, ao que parece, porque empurra um galho um tanto pontudo bem no meio da massa se contorcendo e envolve galhos sobre Stiles e um Peter parecendo um tanto mortificado enquanto a coisa no chão grita e grita. A escuridão então escorre pelo galho e parece se dissolver na madeira, então Stiles agarra seu galho e tenta banir o tênue filete de escuridão que ele sente lá.

Finalmente, os galhos se afastam e Stiles fica de pé, estremecendo com a mancha na grama que foi deixada para trás.

"Bem, isso foi divertido," Stiles tem que desviar o olhar da grama ou então ele adicionará sua própria mancha e se voltará para Peter. "Ei cara, você está bem?"

Peter não responde, apenas fica olhando para o Nemeton e o local onde ele se livrou do que quer que fosse. Ele está diferente, saudável e com bochechas vermelhas e olhos brilhantes de uma forma que Stiles nunca tinha visto dele antes.

"Peter?" Stiles chama por ele e vê se assustar e virar, vê seus olhos se arregalarem e brilharem em um azul brilhante. Ele dá um passo para mais perto de Pedro e se senta ao lado dele na grama enquanto a árvore estremece e treme de empolgação acima deles. "Como vai você?"

"Minha vida inteira mudou, Stiles. Como você acha que estou indo?" Não é dito rudemente ou com muita inflexão, e isso mais do que qualquer coisa incomoda Stiles. Ele se recompõe e bate seu ombro contra o de Peter e espera ser atacado, surpreso quando tudo que Peter faz é se inclinar para trás contra ele.

Eles ficam sentados juntos por um tempo, até que a névoa ao redor começa a desaparecer e Stiles tem aquela sensação mesquinha em sua cabeça que ele percebe que é na verdade alguém chamando o nome de Peter.

"Venha, então." Stiles bate as mãos nas coxas e se levanta para ficar de pé, olhando para um Peter Hale que parece muito perdido. "Nosso Alfa espera."

O rosto de Peter se contrai e ele parece tão arrasado que Stiles fica tentado a puxá-lo para um abraço. Ele faria se achasse que seria bem-vindo, mas tudo o que acaba oferecendo é a mão.

"Como você consegue me deixar tocar em você?" Peter pergunta, embora ele acabe pegando a mão de Stiles e se levantando. "Como Derek pode considerar-me deixar entrar no bando?"

"É diferente agora. Você está diferente agora, Peter." Stiles dá uma tapa no ombro do lobo e começa a se dirigir na direção que uma árvore aponta para ele, e ele sente mais do que vê o Peter seguindo. "Derek realmente só começou a ligar para você quando você expulsou o que quer que fosse. Aposto que você sente diferente com ele agora."

"Ele parece diferente para mim também." Peter parece perdido em pensamentos e olha isso quando Stiles olha por cima do ombro para o homem mais velho.

"O que ele sente?" Stiles não consegue deixar de ficar curioso e, quando Peter finalmente olha para ele, Stiles tenta o seu melhor para parecer o mais reconfortante que pode.

Peter o encara por um longo tempo, e logo antes de encontrarem sua matilha sem clareira, Peter pega Stiles pelo ombro, olha diretamente para ele e sussurra. "Ele se sente como uma família."

Stiles deixa Peter ir primeiro e observa como Derek frenético avista seu tio e, pela primeira vez desde que se conhece, Peter é tudo que Derek vê. Ele não tem certeza de quem se move primeiro, tudo que Stiles sabe é que Peter e Derek se conhecem no meio e absolutamente se agarram um ao outro, e no momento em que se tocam, Derek joga a cabeça para trás em um uivo que reverbera através de Stiles.

Parece esperança, como felicidade, como alívio, e quase deixa Stiles de joelhos, e não demora muito para que os outros membros da matilha tropeçam no sono pesado na clareira. 

Cora chega primeiro, o que Stiles fica apenas surpreso; ele ainda não sabia que ela estava de volta em casa, e ela para na beira da clareira e encara o irmão e o tio, parecendo mais insegura do que Stiles jamais a viu antes.

"Tio Peter?" Sua voz está hesitante, e quando Derek se afasta de seu tio, seus olhos estão arregalados, vítreos e brilhando em vermelho alfa. Cora relaxa um pouco e olha para trás para Peter, que está olhando para ela com horror e alívio.

"Ei, Bunny." É o que Peter finalmente decide dizer, e deve ser a certa coisa porque Cora coloca a mão na boca e quase começa a chorar. Ela corre até os dois e praticamente joga em cima de Peter, enrolando-se em sua cor como uma criança e chorando em seu ombro.

Lydia e Jackson ferem em seguida, e os dois chegam o mais perto possível de Peter, e quando ele começa a falar, é óbvio que ele está falando com Lydia, e seja o que para que ele esteja dizendo está fazendo a tensão em seus ombros desaparecer até que mal está lá. É Lydia quem estende a mão para Peter apertar, e ele segura a mão dela entre as suas. Ela abaixa a cabeça, e Jackson passa um braço em volta dela, mas não antes de passar a mão no braço de Peter e arrastar Lydia para seu banco.

Isaac passa em seguida, tropeçando na clareira e quase caindo de cara no chão. Ele se concentra em Cora quase imediatamente, cambaleando para trás quando vê em quais braços ela está chorando, e lança um olhar perplexo para Stiles. Ele dá de ombros, gesticulando para Peter, Cora e Derek, entrega para Isaac e entrega para os lobos logo depois.

"Isaac," a voz de Derek é suave e um pouco trêmula, mas seu rosto é o mais expressivo que Stiles já viu nele. “Venha conhecer meu tio Pedro”.

Franzindo a testa, Isaac dá alguns passos mais perto de Derek, cheirando o ar com cautela. Não parece ajudar muito se a aparência da quebra-cabeça em seu rosto é alguma indicação. 

“Ele cheira diferente,” Isaac admite suavemente, permitindo que Derek o puxasse para baixo ao lado dele na grama. "Como isso é possível?"

"Ele foi curado, só isso." Stiles dá de ombros quando seis pessoas se viram para olhar para ele ao mesmo tempo, suas expressões variando de descrença (Derek) a calculista (Lydia) e Stiles abaixa a cabeça com o escrutínio repentino. "O que?"

"Esse tipo de magia sempre tem um preço, Stiles." Lydia adverte, balançando a cabeça lentamente. Ela parece preocupada agora, todos estão, exceto Peter.

"Não quando está certo da fonte", Peter oferece, mudando um pouco para que Cora possa se sentar mais confortavelmente em seu colo. "Nós visitamos o Nemeton."

"Aquele velho toco de árvore? Por quê?" Derek franze o nariz, franzindo a testa na direção do Nemeton. A cor do Alfa desapareceu de seus olhos, embora pisque novamente quando Erica e Boyd entram na clareira.

Erica dá uma olhada no grupo do meio, endireita os ombros, joga o cabelo para trás do rosto e se aproxima deles, surpreendendo a todos, exceto Stiles, por se sentar ao lado de Peter e se inclinar para o lado dele. Boyd simplesmente dá de ombros quando a matilha olha para ele e se dirige para Erica, puxando uma das mãos dela nas suas.

“Não é o toco”, Stiles admite uma vez que a surpresa do bando com Erica desaparece. Há uma razão pela qual ela é a segunda de Derek, afinal; Ela repetida tem medo de qualquer coisa e se adapta às mudanças melhor do que Stiles já viu, agora que o bando está resolvido. "É uma nova árvore crescendo no toco."

"Há um novo Nemeton e ninguém me contou?" Derek realmente parece um pouco ofendido, como se estivessem se esgueirando por trás de suas costas e Stiles percebe que ele meio que está. Sem mencionar que ele levou membros da matilha para lá, mas nunca o próprio Alfa.

"Cara, eu sinto muito, Derek." Stiles passa os dedos pelo cabelo e pelas paredes até o alfa, sentado a seu lado direito e apoiado pesadamente contra ele. "Eu juro que não estava tentando manter isso em segredo de você. Posso usar-se-lo amanhã se quiser ir dar uma olhada."

Derek bufa, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e parecendo um pouco frustrado antes de finalmente balançar a cabeça e olhar para os pés. "Não. Eu quero tempo para o bando se acostumar com Peter antes mesmo de pensar em ir para o Nemeton. Da próxima vez, apenas me diga quando você topar com uma árvore sobrenatural perto de minha propriedade."

"Eu prometo", Stiles diz ansiosamente, segurando sua mão esquerda com o dedo mindinho estendido. Derek simplesmente levanta uma sobrancelha, olhando do dedo mínimo até o rosto de Stiles, mas Stiles simplesmente balança como sobrancelhas, sorrindo quando Derek cede e amarra seus dedos combinados juntos.

Naquela noite, Stiles e Lydia são cobertos por lobos na grama, pressionados o mais perto que podem estar. Ocorre a Stiles que isso deve ter sido o que Derek e Cora estavam perdendo todo esse tempo, mas agora eles tinham de volta.

Este é o pacote.

-

Naquela noite, Stiles sonha em estar em seu quarto, em ver a porta de seu quarto fechado, o som de alguém batendo ecoando no quarto e uma coisinha em seu cérebro para abrir um porta. Quando ele se move para sair da cama, braços quentes o envolvem, e uma voz que soa como diferentes línguas, todas falando ao mesmo tempo, sussurra em seu ouvido para se manter imóvel, emissário, não se atreva a pensar em abrir essa porta. 

Um corpo se afasta dele, coloca um cobertor em volta de seus ombros e entra em sua linha de visão. Seu corpo está sempre mudando, masculino, feminino, tudo entre; às vezes têm asas, às vezes têm dentes afiados, mas as coisas que nunca mudam são as folhas verdes no lugar do cabelo, uma casca áspera substituindo a pele. Pareceu-lhe estranho que a casca não doeu quando o tocou, mas então o ser está se situado para a porta e olhando por cima do ombro.

Durma profundamente. Eu vou te proteger esta noite. Parece que eles sorriem antes de virar e sair pela porta, fechando-a com firmeza atrás deles.

Há a sensação de eletricidade no ar, um chiado de descrença no corredor do lado de fora da porta do quarto de Stiles, mas ele não está preocupado com isso. Na verdade, ele está ficando com um pouco de sono, então ele permite que seus olhos se fechem, para um novo sonho de assumir.

Enquanto isso, na reserva enquanto sua matilha dorme, o Nemeton fica ainda maior, seus galhos tremendo quando suas raízes necessárias aquela coisa escondida em um jarro enfiado sob como raízes de seus predecessores.

Seu eu anterior tinha permitido que o Emissário Hale anterior o envenenasse lentamente, para espalhar infortúnio e morte para a terra, para trazer doenças para Beacon Hills. Não é culpa de seu eu anterior - eles não tinham um Stiles naquela época, eles não tinham ninguém os lembrando de serem bons, que proteger sua matilha e a terra em que vivem.

Agora, porém, eles se lembram e sabem que o que está sob suas raízes velhas não tem mais o direito de pertencer a eles. 

É fácil passar a magia ao redor e ao redor daquele jarro com um inseto vibrando dentro, para endurecer o solo até que está quase impenetrável. A sujeira embaixo dela afunda, para baixo, para baixo, de forma que o que está preso dentro nunca pode afundar suas garras no que é deles por direito.

Seu emissário, seus Stiles podem agora dormir em paz e sem saber o que poderia ter acontecido uma vez que Druida desagradável ou influenciou um pouco mais para abrir um porta em sua mente que nunca deveria ter sido aberto em primeiro lugar.

Esse homem terá seu infeliz final, e Nemeton planeja ajudar seu emissário quando for necessário, por todos os meios de tratamento.

Deaton vai pagar por tentar prejudicar o que é deles.

-


	2. Along Came Scotty

* * *

A questão de fazer planos para se encontrar com uma árvore mágica enquanto está em uma cidade que atrai o sobrenatural é que os planos raramente acabam acontecendo da maneira que você deseja; então, quando uma semana se passa e Stiles ainda não trouxe Derek para a reserva, ele sente que não é o culpado, especialmente porque Derek ainda não tocou no assunto.

Afinal, quem poderia ter previsto tamanho influxo de ômegas verdadeiramente selvagens perambulando por Beacon Hills quase todos de uma vez?

A matilha pediu a Stiles e seu pai para ficarem em casa já que esses lobos não podiam ser argumentados, e para a surpresa de todos, incluindo a sua própria, Stiles ouviu. Talvez fosse a maneira como ele poderia dizer que Derek estava tentando ao máximo não soar como uma demanda, ou talvez fosse o fato de que Stiles podia praticamente sentir a ansiedade da matilha pairando no ar quando ele agarrou sua montanha de cinzas revestida morcego, mas o fato da questão é que Stiles ficou em casa .

E seus lobos todos voltaram inteiros, por causa disso.

"Às vezes, os jogadores-chave precisam dar um passo para trás e ficar à margem", o pai de Stiles murmura para ele na manhã após o último Omega ser cuidado, sentado à mesa da cozinha e tomando seu café preto. Stiles apenas resmunga e enfia mais cereal na boca, já enviando uma mensagem de texto a Jackson sobre os planos de se encontrar com a matilha mais tarde. Ele precisa ver se eles estão bem com seus próprios olhos, especialmente porque Isaac não voltou para casa ontem à noite. Pelo menos ele mandou uma mensagem para Stiles e seu pai, admitindo que queria passar um tempo com seu Alfa por uma noite. Não é como se nenhum deles fosse dizer não, mas é bom receber algum tipo de reconhecimento no final do dia sem se preocupar com Isaac.

Stiles está na pia lavando sua tigela quando a primeira sensação de algo estranho escorre sob sua pele como uma coceira que ele não consegue coçar; algo persistente desconfortavelmente no fundo de sua mente. Ele balança a cabeça para tentar limpá-la, mas realmente não ajuda. A sensação diminui um pouco depois de um tempo, e Stiles consegue ignorá-la e terminar de lavar a louça, gritando um adeus para seu pai quando ele vai para a delegacia. Ele nem pensa em mencionar isso para seu pai, e como não doeu, Stiles tenta ignorar o fato de que isso aconteceu.

A coisa é, entretanto? Essa mesquinhez não vai embora e, por volta da uma da tarde, Stiles está desesperado para obter qualquer tipo de alívio que puder, porque agora a sensação está mudando de irritante para uma dor de cabeça urgente, e ele está frustrado por não conseguir descobrir para fora o que diabos está acontecendo com ele. É um alívio minúsculo quando seu telefone toca com uma notificação no chat em grupo com Derek chamando para uma reunião da matilha, então Stiles está pronto e pronto em segundos. Se nada mais, talvez a matilha pudesse ajudar a aliviar a dor e, além disso,

A reserva é exatamente onde Stiles quer estar, agora que pensa a respeito; então ele pega seus sapatos, seu telefone e suas chaves e sai pela porta, entrando em Roscoe. Ele quase sai da garagem na pressa de chegar lá o mais rápido possível, mas Stiles consegue se controlar no último segundo. Ele odiaria ser parado pelo pai só porque estava com pressa para chegar à reunião.

"O que diabos está acontecendo comigo hoje?" Stiles resmunga para si mesmo, de repente distraído por algo que está chamando sua atenção enquanto ele dirige pela rua. Ele é atingido por uma sensação doentia de déjà vu quando vê Scott do lado de fora de sua casa, observando o jipe passar. Desta vez, Scott mostra os dentes e sai atrás do jipe antes que alguém precise chamá-lo de volta para si, porque ele abaixa a cabeça, chutando a bicicleta e voltando para casa. 

Stiles continua dirigindo, embora não consiga deixar de se perguntar quando a animosidade entre ele e Scott se tornou insuportável.

-

Os muito pé Stiles minutos toca o chão ele está ciente de algo esperando por ele, e ele tem nenhuma idéia de como ele sabe, mas ele faz. Ele vagamente se lembra do rosto do ser de seus sonhos e se vira para o Nemeton, afastando-se do jipe e saindo correndo.

Ele tem que chegar a tempo, só precisa e não sabe por quê, mas Stiles percebe que essa pode ser a coisa mais importante que ele faz consigo mesmo hoje. Desnecessário dizer que é muito conflitante quando ele irrompe na clareira e não há absolutamente nenhuma razão imediata para sua preocupação. A clareira está silenciosa e vazia ao lado do Nemeton, que sussurra suas folhas da maneira usual quando Stiles se arrisca a se aproximar.

"O que?" Stiles sussurra, mas os galhos ainda se animam ao som de sua voz, alcançando-o quando ele está ao alcance. Stiles anda até estar pressionado contra a casca lisa da árvore, as palmas das mãos espalmadas contra ela. A casca está quente; o calor tanto o acalma quanto o preocupa. Parece que a árvore está mais viva do que ele percebeu. "Será que você me chamar aqui?"

O farfalhar das folhas soa estranhamente como uma risada para Stiles agora, e em vez de perturbá-lo, isso o faz se sentir mais à vontade do que durante toda a manhã. Ele descansa sua testa contra o Nemeton e sente outra pulsação de calor, e ele suspira contra ela quando sua dor de cabeça começa a desaparecer como se nunca tivesse existido em primeiro lugar. Stiles se empurra para trás contra a árvore, acreditando na bondade, tão distraído pela pureza deste lugar que não percebe que a árvore está crescendo sob seu toque, que está crescendo ao seu redor .

A casca se divide e se estica enquanto o Nemeton cresce tão grande que seu toco anterior se desintegra em toda sua largura; a própria árvore sacudindo suas folhas e gemendo enquanto tudo se reorganiza. 

Stiles?

Algo o chama e de repente Stiles parece que está piscando para acordar de um sonho, franzindo a testa no escuro, as mãos apoiadas na parede de casca de árvore. Ele pode sentir o Nemeton contra suas mãos, pode praticamente sentir o gosto da magia no ar, e ele ainda não tem ideia de quem chamou seu nome ou onde ele está. Honestamente, ele está surpreso por não estar surtando mais do que isso; ele não se dá bem com espaços escuros. Bem quando esse pensamento passa por sua mente, parte da parede se desloca, se abrindo e ele é capaz de atravessar a abertura se se abaixar o suficiente. 

Tropeçando pelo buraco e de volta à reserva, Stiles se vira e fica cara a cara com ninguém menos que o Nemeton. 

"Que diabos?"

O Nemeton é enorme ; Stiles acha que este pode ser maior do que o toco anterior. O buraco ainda está lá na árvore e, lembrando-se de seu telefone, Stiles liga sua lanterna e volta para a escuridão da árvore, ignorando a vozinha dentro de sua cabeça que soa estranhamente como Derek o repreendendo por ser estúpido o suficiente para volte para dentro do lugar de onde ele acabou de escapar. 

O interior não se parece em nada com ele pensava que o interior de uma árvore seria; não que ele tenha pensado muito nisso. É espaçoso, maior por dentro, e o pensamento o fez rir descontroladamente em sua mão.

"É como se você fosse uma TARDIS." Stiles bufa novamente, pressionando o rosto com a mão livre e gemendo. Ele está aqui sozinho na reserva conversando com uma árvore mágica, como isso se tornou sua vida?

Stiles.

Desta vez, ele tem certeza de que ouviu a voz e se vira para tentar encontrá-la. Não há nada lá, não que ele pensasse que haveria, mas um cara pode ter esperança, não pode?

"Olá?" Stiles se encolhe ao ouvir sua própria voz. Ele não pode acreditar que ele simplesmente deu a maior gafe em cada começo de cada filme de terror que ele já viu. Você não vai simplesmente procurar a voz desencarnada chamando seu nome, a menos que você queira morrer.

Você não vai morrer, Stiles.

A voz soa como se estivesse em todos os lugares e em nenhum lugar ao mesmo tempo, muito alta e muito baixa ao mesmo tempo. Há uma pitada de humor nisso que explode a cabeça de Stiles, mas enquanto isso a pele de Stiles fica arrepiada e ele rapidamente sai do Nemeton e olha para a árvore, suas folhas farfalhando sem qualquer brisa.

"Acho que estou ficando louco", ele murmura para si mesmo, observando a maneira como as folhas param de se mover quando ele fala, franzindo a testa para o Nemeton, confuso. 

Você também não está louco.

É definitivamente soa divertido agora, e Stiles deseja que ele poderia se relacionar com ele, mas ele não estava exatamente pensando em falar com uma árvore hoje, nem mesmo um mágico.

"É, não." Balançando a cabeça, Stiles dá alguns passos para trás do Nemeton e franze a testa para ele, mantendo-se fora de alcance quando se aproxima dele. Ele se sente inquieto, como se sua pele estivesse puxada com muita força sobre seu corpo. Ele quer ir embora. "O que você quer de mim?"

Você merece uma gentileza; um presente.

"Por quê?" Stiles não sabe ao certo por que perguntou ou por que está cedendo ao Nemeton com tanta facilidade, mas ele viu essa árvore crescer, deu paz a Boyd, curou Peter e que Deus o ajude, mas ele está tão curioso para saber o que Nemeton poderia fazer por ele mesmo enquanto dá mais um passo para trás.

Você nos ajudou a crescer, nos ajudou a entender como ser bom. 

O som desaparece com uma nota estranha de relutância, e um ramo solitário estende a mão para Stiles novamente, antes de adicionar: 

Não tínhamos um Stiles antes. Não sabíamos ser bons e, no final, desapontamos nosso bando.

Pensar em Peter e como ele mencionou ter crescido com o Nemeton anterior quase quebra o coração de Stiles quando ele percebe de quem o Nemeton está falando agora. Afinal, apenas um bando morava em Beacon Hills. A compreensão ajuda sua relutância a diminuir apenas o suficiente para ele dar um passo à frente e permitir que o galho repouse em seu ombro.

Ele ainda precisa de um momento para perceber que está conversando com uma árvore mágica que é provavelmente mais velha do que ele, seu pai e Peter combinados, mas esta é Beacon Hills, afinal. É melhor que Stiles se acostume com isso e, além disso, ele achou encantador que a árvore sempre o alcançou antes, agora ele pode realmente falar com ela.

Quem iria deixar isso passar? Provavelmente uma pessoa mais assustada do que Stiles, mas ele está correndo com lobos há anos. Por que não falar com uma árvore mágica responsável por trazer criaturas sobrenaturais aqui?

As fotos de Stiles do eyeroll são uma imitação perfeita de Derek.

"Eu sinto muito sobre o que aconteceu com Talia e sua matilha," Stiles eventualmente decide dizer, descansando sua mão contra o galho que está em seu ombro e o afaga algumas vezes. Ele não tem certeza de qual é seu papel aqui, mas ele quer fazer isso. "Mas o que me muda por perto?"

Tudo.

A reserva ecoa com a força daquela única palavra, forçando os pássaros a alçarem voo da copa das árvores, silenciando o resto da mata até que esteja tão quieto que nem mesmo um grilo piar. A árvore fala rapidamente de novo antes que Stiles possa pensar em algo para dizer.

Significa tudo.

Ele aperta a mão no galho que está segurando, balançando a cabeça lentamente. Stiles não tem certeza se uma pessoa pode ter um impacto tão grande em outro ser, mas então ele pensa em Derek, nos betas, e como essa árvore em si é muito mais do que parece.

"Então," Stiles dá mais tapinhas no galho e dá mais um passo para perto do Nemeton, um pouco cauteloso e nervoso. Ele sorri de qualquer maneira, mantendo seu mantra de Pleasebegood , embora possa ouvir o Nemeton rindo dele. "O que é que você me queria de novo?"

Um presente, Stiles.

O Nemeton quase soa como se estivesse sorrindo, o que é um pensamento estranho para Stiles quando pensa em uma árvore. Beacon Hills o arruinou para a normalidade, ele tem certeza, mas se isso significasse desistir do bando, desistir desse vínculo ou o que quer que ele tenha com o Nemeton, então ele não trocaria isso por nada no mundo.

"Que tipo de presente?" Seu cérebro traidor se demora em pensamentos sobre sua mãe, embora ele saiba que tecnicamente isso não deveria ser possível. Se fosse, o Nemeton provavelmente teria ressuscitado alguém como Talia ou Laura Hale em vez de uma professora.

Um presente que você já tinha que estava escondido. Um presente que será necessário para você e os seus, muito em breve.

Como aconteceu com Peter, a árvore parece se concentrar quando um de seus galhos mais altos se curva tanto que Stiles tem certeza que vai quebrar, e tudo para dar a ele uma maçã vermelha rubi. Este não brilha, não acende o ar ao seu redor com a fraca vibração da magia. Para todos os efeitos, parece e parece uma maçã normal.

"O que isso faz?" Stiles estende a mão para pegar a maçã, arranca-a das folhas do Nemeton e joga-a no ar antes de pegá-la de volta e trazê-la aos lábios.

Revela o que antes estava oculto.

O Nemeton desaparece em um silêncio que parece ao mesmo tempo antecipado e ligeiramente nervoso, e Stiles mais uma vez se pergunta o que isso diz sobre ele como uma pessoa que está prestes a morder uma fruta magicamente conjurada porque uma árvore lhe disse para fazer.

Com um encolher de ombros, Stiles murmura "Aqui vai nada" e crava os dentes na polpa da maçã. É uma das melhores maçãs que ele comeu na vida; É suculento e doce, um pouquinho azedo. O suco escorre pelo seu queixo e Stiles nem se importa que ele esteja se bagunçando bem na frente de uma árvore mágica centenária. Nada importa, exceto o desejo irresistível de terminar a maçã, com caroço e tudo. 

É só quando ele engole a última mordida que Stiles percebe que realmente comeu o caroço da maçã, o que geralmente o faz engasgar só de pensar em fazer. Ele se ocupa e dá tapinhas do peito até as coxas, mudando de um pé para o outro, esperando por algo que o pegasse ciente, uma dica do presente que ele deveria receber.

"Eu não sinto nada diferente," Ele diz que mais para si mesmo, mas o som que ele ouve neste momento é mais definitivamente uma risada, e ele está vindo da árvore. "Não ria , eu pensei que você disse que iria revelar algo ou o que seja." 

Tudo a seu tempo, emissário.

Stiles não pode exatamente impedir que o escárnio descrente saia de sua boca, mas o Nemeton é salvo de qualquer comentário mordaz por seu telefone explodir a loba de Shakira. Ele se esforça para atender a ligação e mal aperta o botão de aceitar quando Erica começa a falar. 

"Você está atrasado para a reunião, Stiles." Ela nem parece chateada, e é por isso que Stiles foge do Nemeton o mais rápido que suas pernas conseguem carregá-lo. Uma Erica divertida geralmente significava um Derek puto, e depois do tempo que ele acabou de ter, Stiles realmente não queria lidar com isso. 

"Estou a caminho, por favor , diga isso a todos." Ele ouve a risada baixa de Erica e um resmungo profundo no fundo da ligação que faz os cabelos de Stiles se arrepiarem.

"Estamos esperando, Stiles." Erica canta cantos para ele, encerrando a ligação e deixando Stiles lutando pela floresta até a clareira. 

Não registra que o Nemeton o chamou de Emissário até que a reunião acabou e Stiles forrou a casa em cinzas da montanha antes de rastejar em sua cama. Ele tem certeza de que deve ter ouvido o Nemeton errado, de qualquer maneira. 

-

Demora alguns dias para Stiles a perceber que algo tenha realmente mudado com ele.

Certa manhã, um deslize de uma faca o fez sangrar do dedo, mas quando ele enxágue os respingos do dedo, ele não consegue nem encontrar o local que se cortou mais. É como se nunca tivesse acontecido.

Então, na lua cheia, quando Stiles está com a matilha na reserva, ele consegue acompanhar a matilha por muito mais tempo do que antes, seguindo menos de três metros atrás de Isaac quase toda a corrida.

Isso não significa exatamente nada, ele poderia ter tido sorte pelo que sabia, mas Stiles tinha uma suspeita mesquinha no fundo de sua mente de que algo estava diferente agora, e tudo o que ele podia ouvir era o sussurro suave do Nemeton do Emissário no vento, não importa o quanto ele não acreditasse.

Deaton disse a Stiles uma vez que ele era um Spark, que ele era útil para Scott porque ele podia manipular coisas como as cinzas da montanha e Wolfsbane sem sofrer as consequências. O Nemeton sabia que tinha um pouco de alguma coisa dentro dele, então e se isso mudou quando ele comeu aquela maçã? 

Seria possível que o poder de uma faísca fosse amplificado?

Stiles franze a testa para suas mãos, olhando para as palmas antes de virar as mãos para olhar o topo de suas mãos. Eles não pareciam nada diferentes para ele, mas, novamente, ele realmente não se sentia diferente também. Sua pele de repente fica arrepiada, e Stiles mal tem um momento para ficar tenso antes de haver mãos agarrando sua cintura. 

O calor enche o peito de Stiles e parece viajar rápido como um relâmpago pelo resto de seu corpo, e alguém grita atrás dele, as mãos imediatamente escorregando de seu corpo.

Ele conhece aquele som, porém, e se vira para apontar o dedo para Isaac, que está olhando perplexo para Stiles de seu lugar no chão.

"Quantas vezes eu já te disse para não fazer isso, Isaac?" Stiles levanta uma sobrancelha e depois duas quando tudo que Isaac faz é amuá-lo. Ele não consegue evitar o rolar afetuoso de seus olhos antes de falar novamente "Tudo bem, o que é?"

"Você me chocou." Isaac diz acusadoramente, levantando-se e olhando para Stiles, que simplesmente joga as mãos para cima, frustrado.

"Você me chocou primeiro." Ele chora, sabendo muito bem que atualmente não parece o adulto que seu pai está se esforçando tanto para criá-lo, mas ele simplesmente não se importa agora.

"Não, Stiles." Agora Isaac está fazendo sua melhor impressão de Derek, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e olhando para ele. "Você me chocou . Eletricamente."

"Oh meu Deus, seu lobo do drama absoluto, não, eu não fiz ." Este eyeroll é muito menos atraente, e Stiles dá um tapa na mão de Isaac para longe dele quando o beta começa a cutucar Stiles bem no esterno. "Cara, eu estou machucada como um pêssego, pare." 

O que acontece a seguir é estranho porque enquanto Stiles tenta fazer com que os betas o ouçam, eles raramente o fazem, mas desta vez Isaac puxa a mão imediatamente e franze a testa, como se não tivesse certeza de por que ele apenas ouviu Stiles.

Ambos dão de ombros quando o pai de Stiles chega em casa e anuncia que trouxe o jantar para casa, colocando um saco de comida Stiles aprovada na mesa que Isaac desce quase imediatamente. Stiles forçosamente não pensa sobre a maneira estranha como Isaac reagiu à sua demanda acidental ou o que ele mais tarde decidirá chamar de choque estático.

-

A coisa sobre sair com pessoas que têm força sobrenatural é que em algum ponto ou outro, alguém vai escorregar e esquecer de vez em quando que Stiles é humano.

Então, quando Stiles começa a brincar com Jackson, ele realmente não pensa nada sobre isso, nem mesmo quando Jackson começa a ficar um pouco mais cabeludo ou seus caninos começam a aparecer pelo lábio superior. Está longe de ser a primeira vez que Stiles e Jackson brigaram, é o ponto, então Stiles realmente não percebe que as coisas foram de uma diversão bem-humorada para muito até que seu ombro salta para fora da órbita com um estalo nauseante.

Leva um momento para perceber que a pessoa que está fazendo aquele barulho de dor é ele, e que o peso que estava em suas costas desapareceu de repente e as mãos grandes de Boyd estão levantando Stiles do chão como se ele não pesasse absolutamente nada. Ele não registra nada além de dor até que a voz de Lydia ressoa no caos absoluto da matilha e ela coloca as mãos em volta de seu braço, dizendo-lhe para respirar.

Ofegante, Stiles range os dentes contra o que ele juraria ser seus ossos tentando se curar da posição em que estavam, mas então Lydia está empurrando seu ombro para trás, torcendo-o, e com outro estalo nauseante e grossas veias negras subindo pelos braços de Boyd, Stiles cede.

Lentamente, os sons do mundo começam a fazer sentido novamente; Stiles pode sentir as unhas bem cuidadas deslizando por seu cabelo suado e a maneira como ele está sentado na terra entre as pernas de Boyd, apoiado contra o peito. Boyd ainda está sofrendo, mesmo que as veias sejam as mais finas que Stiles já viu antes, então ele dá um tapa no braço de Boyd até que o beta o solta e Stiles fecha os olhos, se inclina para trás e respira por um tempo.

Stiles espera até ter certeza absoluta de que pode lidar com isso e gira lentamente o ombro, abrindo os olhos piscando. Ele captura os olhos de Lydia e pega a garrafa de água que ela lhe oferece, tomando um longo gole e olhando ao redor da clareira.

Erica parece irritada, mas principalmente ainda calma, além do jeito que suas unhas estão batendo contra a madeira de seu sofá. Lydia o faz mover o braço um pouco mais e então sugere que talvez ele deva sair de cima de Boyd antes que Derek volte com Jackson.

Incapaz de se conter, Stiles joga a cabeça para trás e gargalha ao pensar em Derek e Jackson voltando de um coração a outro e encontrando Stiles preso entre as pernas de Boyd. Na verdade, ele ainda está no chão entre eles quando Derek volta levando um desconfortável Jackson olhando pelo ombro.

Ele fica sóbrio rapidamente quando percebe que Jackson está praticamente se recusando a olhar em sua direção, ou que dura até a reunião do bando. Cora e Isaac continuam olhando entre os dois e franzindo a testa, Erica continua mostrando os dentes enquanto Jackson está sentado ao lado de Lydia e parecendo um cachorrinho chutado. A situação fica tão ruim que Derek se oferece para levá-lo para casa no final da reunião, mas Stiles balança a cabeça.

Ele tem um plano.

"Não precisa, garotão." Stiles dá um tapinha no peito de Derek, ignorando a carranca que ele faz e gesticula para Jackson e Lydia. "Jackson pode me levar para casa esta noite."

A clareira fica em silêncio quando Jackson finalmente faz contato visual com Stiles, seus olhos arregalados e quase assustados. É preciso uma tosse aguda de Lydia e um piscar de olhos de Derek para fazer Jackson se recuperar o suficiente para zombar de Stiles e roubar as chaves do jipe de suas mãos.

"Tudo bem, mas eu estou dirigindo." Jackson gira o chaveiro em torno de seus dedos e ignora o giro de olhos coletivo do resto da matilha, saindo para a floresta. "Continue, Stilinski." 

Saudando o resto da matilha, Stiles se apressa para alcançar seu homólogo lobo, deslizando para o banco do passageiro do Jeep assim que Jackson coloca o carro em movimento. A viagem é tranquila e tensa da parte de Jackson, embora Stiles esteja relaxado o suficiente para cantar junto com o rádio e dançar no banco do passageiro.

Jackson aparentemente não se permite ser persuadido pelo bom humor de Stiles; ele estaciona o jipe na garagem e pisa dentro de casa com Stiles lutando para segui-lo. Eles dizem um rápido olá para seu pai e sobem as escadas de dois em dois até Jackson irromper pela porta do quarto de Stiles.

Isaac não está em casa e não estará esta noite; ele está trabalhando no turno da noite no cemitério agora que a reunião acabou, embora Stiles, seu pai e Derek tenham tentado fazê-lo encontrar um novo emprego em outro lugar.

No momento em que Stiles fecha a porta do quarto, Jackson está em cima dele, fungando em seu ombro e pescoço. Stiles fica parado, deixando Jackson tentar farejar o potencial de dor ou terror bem escondido. Só quando Jackson esfrega sua bochecha contra a de Stiles ele relaxa completamente, intimidando Stiles para trás até que ele caia na cama. Eles puxam os jeans e se arrastam para a cama de Stiles juntos, e Jackson se agarra a Stiles, puxando-o para perto o suficiente para que seus peitos fiquem juntos. 

"Você está realmente bem?" Jackson pergunta a Stiles baixinho, suave e inseguro de uma forma que não fazia há anos. Quase quebra o coração de Stiles ouvir quem pode ser seu amigo mais próximo parecer tão assustado.

Ele sempre se assusta quando Jackson mostra suas inseguranças assim, mas ele está grato por eles estarem perto o suficiente para isso agora, especialmente porque ele pode dizer que a culpa de ferir acidentalmente Stiles está rasgando Jackson em pedaços.

"Jackson, estou bem." Stiles passa a mão pelo cabelo de seu amigo e o puxa suavemente quando fica claro que Jackson não acredita nele. "Você não queria fazer isso."

"Eu ainda fiz isso, no entanto." A auto-aversão chega alto e claro para Stiles e ele está se enterrando mais perto de Jackson do que antes, descansando a cabeça contra o peito do Lobo.

"Seu idiota." Stiles diz isso com carinho, e ele pode dizer que Jackson entende isso quando ele lentamente começa a relaxar sob Stiles. Eles ficam quietos por um longo tempo; Stiles com sua orelha contra o peito de Jackson e Jackson desenhando pequenos desenhos sem sentido nas costas de Stiles, mas eventualmente Stiles tem que quebrar o silêncio. "Ei, você sabe que eu te amo, certo?"

É completamente platônico e ambos sabem disso, mas Jackson se encolhe mais perto de Stiles de qualquer maneira, mudando de posição até que eles estejam tão apertados que Stiles não tem certeza de onde ele começa e Jackson termina.

"Sim, eu sei. Ainda sinto muito por hoje." Jackson muda do jeito certo para que seu ombro empurre a boca de Stiles quando ele tenta dizer a Jackson para parar de se desculpar. "Eu também te amo, Stiles."

Stiles congela, incapaz de evitar e sem vontade de estragar este raro momento. Jackson quase nunca diz que ama alguém de volta, nem mesmo Lydia quando está com o bando. Então, para ele dizer isso agora e para Stiles-

Ele deve ter ficado mais chateado do que Stiles percebeu.

"Eu sei." Stiles admite; é direto e honesto e tem Jackson relaxando contra ele ainda mais. O relacionamento deles sempre foi diferente do que Stiles tinha com Scott, mas Stiles não trocaria por nada no mundo.

Naquela noite, ele não adormece até que Jackson esteja roncando por algumas horas, muito ocupado passando uma mão calmante pelo cabelo de seu amigo.

Algumas noites, Stiles realmente sente falta do que ele e Scott tinham juntos, esse tipo de solidariedade em saber que os dois pelo menos tinham um ao outro quando o mundo era uma merda. Agora Stiles tinha uma matilha cheia de pessoas que se preocupam tanto com ele que perdem a cabeça com o pensamento de qualquer coisa, incluindo eles mesmos, potencialmente ferindo-o. 

Stiles não está mais sozinho, mas ele fica se perguntando para quem Scott iria correr quando as coisas inevitavelmente irem para a merda.

-

Stiles obtém sua resposta sobre Scott mais cedo do que gostaria; A merda bateu no ventilador na quarta-feira depois que Stiles visitou o Nemeton.

Stiles estava sentado no sofá com Peter, que tinha parado para anunciar que não poderia ficar com Chris hoje porque o caçador precisava falar com seu advogado. Melissa parecia estar sempre por perto ultimamente, então ela estava lá com Stiles e seu pai nas últimas horas quando a batida veio pela primeira vez. É Peter que se aproxima de Stiles que permite que ele saiba que algo está acontecendo, seus olhos brilhando naquele azul elétrico que sinaliza algo hostil na porta.

"Cuidado, John." Peter calmamente avisa enquanto fareja o ar, seus músculos tensos. Seu aperto no braço de Stiles é quase doloroso a ponto de ele começar a estremecer. Não ajuda em nada o fato de haver algo borbulhando sob sua pele em aviso, algo que o deixa alerta e hiperconcentrado quando seu pai se move para a porta.

Por um segundo, Stiles sente que a reação corporal dele e de Peter deve ser um pouco diferente hoje, porque não há nenhuma razão para Peter sentir a necessidade de proteger Stiles dessa pessoa, não é?

Afinal, Scott foi seu melhor amigo por quase treze anos. Ele não machucaria Stiles ou seu pai ... Então por que ele sente vontade de puxar seu pai e Melissa atrás dele para saber que estariam seguros?

"Scott!" O pai de Stiles exclama, parecendo satisfeito por encontrar o lobo em sua porta. Stiles pode ouvir o sorriso em sua voz, mas também pode ler a tensão repentina que percorre Melissa e a forma como a mão de seu pai se contorce para a arma carregada com balas Wolfsbane que deveria estar em seu coldre, mas que está no andar de cima em vez disso. "É bom ver você, filho. Como você está?"

"Bem." Scott nem está olhando para o xerife; ele não o fez desde que a porta foi aberta para ele. Em vez disso, ele está focado exclusivamente em Stiles, caminhando o mais próximo possível da linha de Mountain Ash quanto fisicamente pode. "Posso falar com Stiles em particular?"

Stiles não perde a maneira como os olhos de Scott cintilam para Peter com ódio mal escondido, seus lábios se curvando levemente em um rosnado. 

Ele realmente não quer deixar o conforto das cinzas da montanha ou a proteção de ter Peter às suas costas.

Esse pensamento pega Stiles momentaneamente desprevenido. Quando ele começou a confiar mais em Peter do que em Scott?

Talvez quando o Nemeton o curou? Uma vozinha aparece na mente de Stiles, Quando ele disse que queria mudar e você sabia que ele falava sério. Scott disse que queria mudar o tempo todo e nunca se incomodou em tentar.

"Filho?" A voz de John tira Stiles de sua cabeça, e ele fica surpreso ao encontrar Melissa e Peter olhando para ele. "Eu disse, você vai ficar sentado aí o dia todo ou vai conversar com o Scott?"

Scott levanta uma sobrancelha tão estranhamente semelhante ao jeito que ele e Stiles costumavam fazer para zombar sutilmente dos adultos ao seu redor, mas então Stiles percebe o quão forte as mãos de Scott estão cerradas ao lado do corpo, e Stiles não ficaria surpreso se Scott estava cravando as garras nas palmas das mãos.

"Sim, vou falar com ele." Stiles bate as palmas das mãos nas coxas para se firmar um pouco melhor e se levanta do sofá. Ele está surpreso que Peter prontamente o deixou ir, mas ele está ainda mais surpreso ao ver preocupação nos olhos de Melissa quando ela murmura: Tenha cuidado com ele. 

Stiles luta contra uma reação e passa por seu pai, que momentaneamente o agarra da mesma forma que Peter fez, apertando-o a ponto de doer.

Parece que até seu pai notou algo estranho com Scott, e isso provavelmente deveria fazer Stiles se sentir melhor sobre a situação, mas ele ainda se encontra lutando contra a linha de cinzas da montanha para quebrá-la. Ele pode precisar de Peter para isso, mas porra ele espera que não chegue a esse ponto.

"O que foi, Scotty?" Stiles enfia as mãos nos bolsos da frente da calça jeans, seguindo Scott quando ele caminha até a linha das árvores antes de girar e apontar um dedo com garras para Stiles.

" O que foi? Sério, Stiles? Como se você não soubesse." Scott zomba, o som assustadoramente semelhante a quando ele estava precisando de seu inalador, e Stiles dá um tapinha em seus bolsos antes de perceber que não teve que carregar um nos últimos quatro anos. 

"Eu não sei na verdade, considerando que você nunca quis me ver." Dando de ombros, Stiles se inclina contra uma das árvores e finge não ouvir a janela do quintal se abrindo ruidosamente para escutar os humanos. "O que aconteceu que você está me culpando agora?"

"Allison terminou comigo esta manhã." Scott rosna, seus olhos brilhando em ouro em advertência quando tudo que Stiles faz é revirar os olhos. "Ela e Victoria estão se mudando para a costa leste e não me dizem para onde. "

"Talvez haja uma razão para isso?" Stiles começa a mexer nas unhas, mantendo sua linguagem corporal aberta, embora Scott dê um passo ameaçador para mais perto. O coração de Stiles começa a bater desconfortavelmente em seu peito. "Talvez eles não queiram que você vá atrás deles."

"Ela é minha matilha ," Scott rosna, e Stiles olha para cima quando suas palavras começam a ficar arrastadas, surpreso e desapontado ao ver que os caninos de Scott desceram. Seus lábios estão curvados, ele parece irritado e Stiles não consegue controlar a pontada de medo que passa por ele. 

É como o vestiário do segundo ano de novo, com Stiles sendo o objeto em que Scott se concentra, com os dentes à mostra e pronto para matar.

"Não consigo ver como isso é minha culpa." Stiles deseja que sua voz saia mais firme, que ele tenha Peter ou Jackson aqui com ele. Ele tem a sensação de que vai precisar dessa proteção mais cedo do que gostaria.

"É por causa de você que ela está saindo!" Scott ruge, o som pondo um punhado de pássaros em vôo. "Você e sua matilha ." 

Essa palavra parece irritar Scott ainda mais, porque ele dá mais um passo para perto, sorrindo momentaneamente quando Stiles dá alguns passos para trás. Scott sabe que Stiles não pode fugir dele, o bastardo está apenas brincando com ele.

"Importa-se de explicar o que minha mãe estava fazendo na sua sala de estar?" A voz de Scott é baixa e mortal, seus olhos são permanentemente dourados e Stiles está começando a se preocupar genuinamente com seu bem-estar.

No entanto, ele não conseguiu correr com seus lobos recuando quando estava com medo. Quando ele fala, é com muito mais bravata do que sente, e mostra os dentes da mesma forma que os de Scott estão atualmente e gira os ombros no que espera ser um encolher de ombros despreocupado. "Claro. Melissa está no bando agora. Tenho certeza que ela e meu pai têm uma coisa."

Embora a última parte seja verdade, Stiles adiciona principalmente para irritar Scott e cara, isso funciona.

Scott congela, as costeletas crescendo, as garras se alongando, mas algo não está certo com sua mudança. Ele é mais cabeludo do que Stiles jamais viu, seus dedos são longos demais e ele está olhando para Stiles como se ele fosse uma presa. Ele é distorcido e malformado, e tudo em que Stiles consegue pensar é como Peter costumava ser em seu turno Alpha.

"Só porque sua mãe está morta não significa que você pode levar a minha." Scott está rosnando, cuidadosamente equilibrado como se ele fosse pular na garganta de Stiles, que pode ser mais gentil do que o que ele acabou de dizer. Isso faz Stiles puxar para cima em toda a sua altura, aquela sensação crepitante sob sua pele voltando com uma vingança. 

"Pelo menos meu pai nunca me deixou", Stiles cuspiu, mal respirando, irritado e tão devastado que Scott foi tão longe. Ele cospe as próximas palavras, esperando por Deus que Melissa e seu pai não estejam ouvindo esta conversa. "Não por sua própria escolha." 

Há um rosnado retumbante reverberando de Scott que Stiles pode sentir no fundo de seu peito até onde seus pés estão pressionados no chão. É um aviso e uma ameaça ao mesmo tempo, e Stiles sente isso em seu íntimo.

"Você nunca foi meu irmão, Stiles." Scott dá um passo e se agacha no chão, e Stiles não consegue se mover , não consegue nem desviar o olhar do ódio naqueles olhos dourados nublados. "Você nunca fez nada além de me segurar. " 

O tempo parece diminuir quando Scott joga a cabeça para trás e uiva; o som apagando qualquer esperança que ele tivesse de que Scott pudesse ser a pessoa que ele conheceu. Essa pessoa morreu no momento em que ele e Scott se separaram na floresta à procura do cadáver de Laura Hale, no dia seguinte Scott disse a Stiles para deixá-lo cair porque não havia como ele ser um lobisomem. A amizade deles terminou no exato momento em que Allison entrou pela porta e Scott lhe deu uma caneta.

Agora, Scott está pulando para Stiles, com as garras estendidas, os dentes à mostra, e Stiles não consegue nem tentar se mover para fora do caminho, não consegue se forçar a lutar. Uma parte dele se sente como ele deixou Scott até não saber o quão longe na loucura de seu amigo tinha afundado, ea outra parte dele está gritando com ele muito tarde demais que ele quer viver, e então-

Há uma mão em volta da cintura de Stiles, puxando-o para trás e praticamente jogando-o no chão. Quando ele olha para cima, atordoado e desorientado, Stiles fica surpreso ao encontrar ninguém menos que Peter Hale indo de mãos dadas com um louco Scott McCall. Eles se chocam com dentes e unhas; Scott leva a mão ao peito de Peter e Stiles tenta o seu melhor para sentir aquele ponto que parecia fogo em seu peito e não consegue encontrá- lo .

De repente, um uivo vindo da floresta que faz Peter e Scott pararem apenas o tempo suficiente para uma arma disparar.

A bala atinge o ombro de Scott e ele uiva de raiva, os três se virando para onde o tiro veio. Stiles sente seu coração parar quando avista a arma nas mãos firmes de Melissa, mas é a expressão em seu rosto que está partindo o coração de Stiles.

Ela está chorando, e é óbvio que ela está chorando há um tempo e, embora seja claro que ela está obviamente sofrendo, seus olhos estão duros.

"Não me faça fazer isso de novo, Scott Raphael McCall." A voz de Melissa não vacila, mas suas mãos na arma sim, e ela passa a arma para John, que está de pé ao lado dela, seu rosto branco e sério. Ele não perde tempo levantando a arma e mirando em Scott, que se encurvou ao usar seu nome completo, mas agora curva os lábios na direção deles.

Scott dá um passo à frente quando Peter muda para Stiles e se agacha sobre ele e uma grande figura negra irrompe pela clareira, seguida de perto por uma cabeça de cabelo loiro.

Stiles leva mais tempo do que deveria para perceber que Derek é um lobo honesto para Deus agora, principalmente porque ele muda para sua forma Beta mais rápido do que Stiles já viu antes, e ruge um desafio claro bem na cara de Scott.

O resto do bando irrompeu no quintal de Stiles, Jackson e Lydia desviando-se para Stiles e Peter. Jackson ajuda Stiles a se levantar e Lydia oferece a Peter um pano úmido e é então que Stiles percebe o quão ruim a luta estava indo.

Peter foi quase feito em pedaços; algumas das marcas de garras em seu peito são tão profundas que Stiles avista os músculos e tendões em movimento, a visão o suficiente para fazê-lo engasgar. Ele já viu coisas piores seguindo Melissa no hospital, mas essa é alguém que se machucou ao protegê- lo. Stiles está ciente do calor do sangue de Peter escorrendo em sua calça jeans e luta contra a vontade de gritar.

"Você está banido de Beacon Hills." A voz rosnada de Derek traz Stiles de volta para si mesmo, de onde ele esteve muito ocupado catalogando todas as mágoas que Peter teve por causa dele. "Nunca mais volte aqui, ou vou rasgar você em pedaços, entendeu?"

Stiles sente falta de tudo o que Scott diz porque está olhando para Melissa e seu pai. Seu pai está com um braço em volta de Melissa e a mantém praticamente encostada ao seu lado, e Stiles pode ver seus ombros tremerem.

Ela perdeu seu único filho, e Stiles sabe que é culpa dele.

O pânico que estava lentamente rastejando em seu peito cava suas garras nele, e Stiles dá as boas-vindas à escuridão em sua visão. Ele está cercado por um bando, de qualquer maneira. 

Eles não vão deixar nada machucá-lo, nem mesmo a si mesmo.

-

Stiles volta a si lentamente, grogue, dolorosamente, e em etapas. Ele pode sentir arranhões e dores que não tinha notado antes, mas nada que pareça muito devastador depois da dor em sua cabeça. Há uma mão esfregando lentamente em suas costas, o cheiro é algo leve e feminino. 

Depois do que aconteceu, Stiles sabe com certeza que a mulher em sua cama não é Lydia ou Erica, e sua garganta fecha quase imediatamente.

Enterrando o rosto no travesseiro, Stiles se esforça ao máximo para conter as lágrimas, mas então a mão em suas costas para, Melissa funga e Stiles se vira e a puxa o mais perto que pode.

"Sinto muito," Stiles não consegue parar de enterrar o rosto no peito dela como fazia quando era pequeno e a perda de sua própria mãe tinha sido demais para lidar. Scott sempre disse que entendia, especialmente porque Melissa e Claudia se abraçaram com o corpo inteiro, assim como Melissa está fazendo com ele agora. Ele ansiava por esse tipo de contato muitas vezes naquela época, e ela sempre o recebia de braços abertos. "Eu sinto muito. "

"Está tudo bem, Stiles." Melissa o cala suavemente, independentemente do fato de que sua própria voz está cheia de lágrimas, e por um tempo eles ficaram ali, agarrados um ao outro, chorando juntos.

Demora um pouco e muita coragem para Stiles pronunciar as próximas palavras.

"Você não acha que eu estava tentando tirar você dele, acha?" Ele não gosta de como parece jovem, e o lamento agudo que ouve no corredor sugere que quem está guardando sua porta também não gosta muito.

Melissa, no entanto, dá um tapa em seu ombro gentilmente, cautelosa com os pontos que realmente o deixam dolorido, e segura seu rosto, acariciando seu rosto com os lábios que parecem uma boca de peixe.

"Agora você me ouve, e você escuta bem, meu jovem." Ela começa, os olhos claros, úmidos e brutalmente honestos. "Você e meu filho são duas pessoas muito diferentes, e não há como um de vocês ser capaz de substituir o outro. Eu o amo e amo você, e vocês dois são meus."

Os olhos de Stiles se enchem de novo e ele fica deitado de luto com Melissa até que suas lágrimas caiam e ela admita que Scott não se sentia como o filho que ela conhecia há muito tempo. Ela está de luto pela perda, Stiles pode dizer, mas não parece uma grande surpresa se ela tomou a precaução e deixou seu pai ensiná-la a atirar nesse meio tempo.

Não faz muito tempo que ela se afasta de Stiles e se dirige para a porta, mencionando algo sobre o jantar e verificando Peter, que aparentemente estava demorando muito mais para se curar. Scott aparentemente tinha algo sob suas garras, algo que dificultou a cura de Peter, mas finalmente estava passando por ele.

A porta se fecha atrás dela e Stiles fica olhando para o teto sozinho, sua mente girando em confusão e descrença. É um alívio quando alguém bate em sua porta e o distrai, e de alguma forma Stiles não fica surpreso ao encontrar Peter entrando em seu quarto.

"Stiles." Peter caminha lentamente até a cama, abaixando-se na beirada do colchão com cautela, como se ainda estivesse com dor. "Como você está se sentindo?"

"Eu? Não fui eu que mostrei as costelas!" Afastando-se para que Peter pudesse ter espaço na cama, Stiles se empurra para se sentar e cruza os braços sobre o peito. É difícil conectar o Peter à sua frente com o Peter de anos atrás que apenas queria matar.

Hoje, Peter enfrentou um de seus próprios betas e quase não ganhou, mas ao fazer isso, ele se tornou alguém que Stiles agora sabe que pode confiar totalmente consigo mesmo, com sua família e com o bando.

Ele se lembra de Lydia oferecendo a Peter algo para limpar sem ser forçada a fazer isso e se pergunta se ela sente o mesmo.

"Obrigado," Stiles fala antes que Peter tenha a chance, indo até o homem mais velho e dando um tapinha no lugar ao lado dele na cama. "Venha aqui, você deveria estar relaxando. Melissa disse que sua cura está demorando"

Peter revira os olhos e bufa, embora ele faça o que Stiles disse de qualquer maneira. Em vez de se sentar como Stiles, Peter se deita ao lado dele, se enrolando para que seu estômago seja protegido se um ataque vier, e Stiles se sente estranhamente protetor com ele neste momento. Afinal, Peter veio até ele em busca de conforto, então Stiles se ocupou passando os dedos pelos cabelos do homem até que ele relaxasse um pouco.

Stiles se lembra vagamente de Derek tocando os betas em seu pescoço, então ele desliza sua mão para baixo até que esteja na nuca de Peter, e Stiles segue seus instintos, apertando Peter suavemente. 

Isso ajuda instantaneamente; Peter fica sem ossos na cama de Stiles com um gemido baixo e pressiona sua testa contra a coxa de Stiles, onde quase imediatamente se enrola mais e adormece.

Eles ficam assim até que a porta de Stiles é gentilmente aberta por um grande focinho preto e um Derek Hale incomumente cauteloso entrando em seu quarto. O lobo se concentra em seu tio e abaixa a cabeça para cheirar contra seu cabelo, olhando de volta para Stiles.

"Venha aqui, lobo peludo." Stiles dá um tapinha na cama como faria com um cachorro, satisfeito em ver que Derek pode revirar os olhos tão bem como um lobo quanto um humano. Ainda assim, Derek pula tão cuidadosamente quanto pode, caminha em um pequeno círculo à esquerda de Stiles e se deita com um gemido de cachorro. 

Stiles não pode exatamente se impedir de estender a mão para tocar Derek assim, quando ele está coberto de pêlo escuro desgrenhado, seus olhos quase permanentemente vermelhos, mas ele não toca. Derek deve sentir algum tipo de hesitação dele, porque ele geme baixinho e inclina a cabeça para baixo até que seu focinho encoste na palma de Stiles. É esse movimento que dá a Stiles a coragem de falar. 

"Há quanto tempo você é capaz de fazer isso?"

Derek não responde, preferindo olhar feio para Stiles em vez disso, bufando um ruído baixo semelhante a um latido. Soltando um suspiro que ele nem sabia que estava segurando, Stiles se vira o máximo que pode sem perturbar Peter e envolve seus braços o mais forte que pode ao redor de Derek. 

"Você veio," Stiles murmura contra o pelo grosso e macio de Derek, enterrando seu rosto na maciez de pelúcia. Ele o inspira, concentrando-se no leve cheiro de terra, grama esmagada e no leve cheiro de cachorro molhado. Ainda assim, ele vira a cabeça para o lado para que sua cabeça se apoie nas costelas de Derek. "Você veio por mim."

Lembrar de todas as vezes em que Scott deixou Derek e Stiles para se defenderem dói agora, e Stiles descobre que não consegue parar de tremer no lábio inferior. Derek não pode falar assim, Stiles sabe, então quando algo molhado é arrastado em seu rosto, Stiles simplesmente gagueja e limpa sua bochecha o melhor que pode antes de alcançar a cabeça de Derek. Ele pega seu rosto fofo em suas mãos e pressiona suas testas juntas por um minuto antes de deixar Derek ir e se aninhar ao seu lado. 

Não deveria ser tão fácil deixar toda aquela dor ir, mas Stiles está achando difícil ficar chateado quando confrontado com Derek em toda sua glória peluda.

Além disso, Derek faz um travesseiro muito bom.

"Obrigado, garotão." Stiles dá um tapinha no lado de Derek, ignorando os resmungos silenciosos do lobo e fecha os olhos. 

Ele pode ouvir o bando se movendo lá embaixo; Stiles pode ouvir Erica gargalhando de algo que Jackson disse, pode ouvir Melissa rir e seu pai gargalhar, e Stiles sorri. 

Hoje à noite, ele não colocou a linha de cinzas da montanha, não com todo o pacote na casa e, além disso. Stiles está certo entre dois membros da matilha que preferem se colocar em perigo a vê-lo se machucar. 

Naquela noite, Stiles dormiu como um bebê.

-

As coisas se acalmam por um tempo e todos parecem agradecidos, mas Stiles não consegue evitar a sensação de que está esperando o sapato cair.

-

Stiles desce as escadas alguns dias depois, completamente sem surpresa ao encontrar Derek sentado à mesa da cozinha com seu pai, os dois olhando através do que parece ser-

"Isso é uma revista de design de interiores?" Esfregando os olhos para se certificar de que não está sonhando, Stiles se inclina contra as costas da cadeira de Derek e olha para a revista. Está cheio de tons terrosos de outono, e Stiles aponta para um papel de parede vermelho flamejante que Derek rabiscou " meu quarto?" ao lado e balança a cabeça. "Isso é um grande não, meu amigo lobo."

"Stiles," Derek parece e soa exasperado, mas pelo menos se inclina para trás e olha diretamente para ele quando fala. "O que importa para você a cor das paredes do meu quarto?" 

O pai de Stiles, o traidor, engasga-se com o café e gagueja até o banheiro, limpando a frente do uniforme de trabalho, que agora está úmido de café preto açucarado. Stiles se move para tomar o lugar de seu pai ao lado de Derek e se remexe em sua cadeira antes de descansar uma mão hesitante contra o antebraço de seu Alfa. 

"Der '," É a primeira vez que Stiles realmente tenta ser gentil com o grandalhão desde que Stiles adormeceu em seu próprio corpo de lobo na outra noite. "Você realmente acha que é uma boa ideia acordar de pesadelos com o sol batendo nessa cor pela manhã?"

Os dedos de Derek se contraem, e a página cheia de vermelhos de outono flamejantes é amassada e jogada no lixo. Seus dedos permanecem cerrados, e parte de Stiles deseja não ter dito nada, mas ele não podia deixar Derek fazer isso consigo mesmo, nem mesmo inconscientemente.

"Quem iria querer um vermelho da Grifinória, amirite? Eu sou mais um Sonserino, eu mesmo." Na tentativa de animar a companhia na cozinha, Stiles dá um tapinha no ombro e sorri para um Derek tenso. Quando nada muda, Stiles suspira e tenta novamente.

"O que você acha do verde?" Stiles cuidadosamente puxa a revista para longe dos dedos ainda cerrados de Derek e vira algumas páginas até que ele chegue às cores terrosas do outono em vez de ouro vibrante, vermelho e laranja. 

"Não é a minha cor." A voz de Derek está apenas ligeiramente tensa, então Stiles estende a mão sem tirar os olhos da revista e coloca a mão em cima da de Derek, dando um tapinha gentil nele. Ele deixa sua mão lá quando Derek não ameaça imediatamente rasgar sua garganta.

"E quanto às cores das pedras preciosas, então?" Folheando até chegar às cores mais frias, Stiles não está preparado para quando Derek puxa sua mão apenas para alcançá-la e se apoiar na cadeira de Stiles, inclinando-se ao lado de Stiles e soltando um suspiro suave. É preciso todo o seu autocontrole para não se inclinar para o calor que Derek exala, para se impedir de enterrar o rosto no pescoço de Derek e respirá-lo. 

"O que você pensa sobre isso?" Derek pergunta, seu hálito quente vibrando contra a bochecha de Stiles; com cheiro de café e torradas. Ele dormiu aqui, Stiles se pergunta, ou ele apenas pensou no xerife como alguém gentil o suficiente para ajudá-lo a escolher as cores para a casa que ele ainda nem construiu?

Um leve golpe em suas costelas puxa Stiles de volta ao presente, e ele se vira para Derek com toda a intenção de franzir a testa, mas Derek parece preocupado com todas as coisas, e levanta a outra mão para pressioná-la contra a testa de Stiles.

"Você está se sentindo bem? Você está um pouco vermelho." A mão de Derek desliza para pressionar contra a bochecha de Stiles, onde ele pode definitivamente se sentir aquecendo sob o toque de Derek. Ele não deveria estar gostando tanto de um toque tão simples, especialmente não quando a intensa preocupação de Derek ainda é nova para ele, então Stiles se afasta.

"Estou bem, eu juro. Só não dormi tão bem quanto poderia." Isso pelo menos é a verdade; ele acabou tendo um pesadelo que Derek e o bando morreram, e que Scott voltou e rasgou Stiles em pedaços. "Agora, o que você estava tentando me mostrar?"

Derek não parece convencido, mas Stiles apenas sorriu para ele até que o Alfa revirou os olhos e apontou para um azul meia-noite salpicado. Isso lembrou a Stiles do céu noturno e seu sorriso se transformou em algo pequeno e animado. Ele tem a ideia perfeita para isso!

"Poderíamos obter brilho na tinta escura e usá-la para pintar constelações na parede." Stiles pega seu telefone, olhando quanto custa a tinta brilhar no escuro, olhando por cima do telefone para estudar o olhar assustado de Derek. "O quê? Você me disse uma vez que gostava mais de dormir sob as estrelas do que no quarto. Poderíamos pintar o teto também, e seria quase como se você estivesse do lado de fora."

Cantarolando baixinho para si mesmo, Stiles desvia o olhar de Derek e marca a página em que encontrou a tinta e leva o polegar esquerdo à boca, roendo suavemente a pele. Talvez eles pudessem fazer a mesma coisa para os quartos de Peter e Cora, Stiles apostaria que o desejo de estar fora seria mais potente em lobos natos. 

Teria que haver muitas janelas também, ele pensaria, para que eles pudessem olhar para fora da reserva e ver suas terras.

"Você quer ver a casa?" 

A voz de Derek assusta Stiles tanto que seus dentes afundam profundamente na parte carnuda de seu polegar e ele estremece. Quando ele arrisca um olhar para Derek, o alfa parece divertido e um pouco envergonhado, mas ele surpreende Stiles ainda mais pegando sua mão e prolongando a pequena dor que ele sentiu.

"Cara-" Stiles nem consegue terminar a frase antes que Derek esteja sorrindo severamente e o interrompendo.

"Não me chame de 'cara'," Derek faz uma careta, puxando a mão de Stiles e olhando de volta para a revista. "Eu só não gosto de como cheira quando um membro da matilha se machuca."

"Qual é o cheiro?" As palavras simplesmente saem da boca de Stiles, deixando-o perfeitamente ciente de que seu filtro verbal parecia estar falhando desastrosamente esta manhã. "Desculpe, você não tem que responder isso."

Stiles espera que Derek ignore o que perguntou, e é por isso que ele volta ao silêncio quando Derek começa a responder.

"Cheira um pouco a açúcar queimado, como se você cozinhou demais em algo em que trabalhou muito." O nariz de Derek enruga quando suas sobrancelhas se juntam em um olhar pensativo. "Mas é corrigido com um perfume pessoal ao mesmo tempo."

"Qual é o meu cheiro?" Se olhares pudessem mutilar, então Stiles estaria atualmente enrolado em uma bola no chão, provavelmente gritando pela intensidade com que Derek o olha, mas antes que ele possa voltar atrás e balbuciar uma desculpa, Derek pega a mesma mão que Stiles tinha acabado de morder .

Realmente não adianta lutar contra o que quer que esteja para acontecer, então Stiles não se incomoda em tentar puxar quando Derek vira a mão para que seu pulso fique de frente para o teto. Ele sabe que Derek não o machucaria se pudesse se conter, mas Stiles não pode exatamente evitar estremecer quando o polegar de Derek pressiona contra a pele fina de seu pulso algumas vezes, puxando a pele nua até o nariz.

Com os olhos vermelhos, Derek pressiona o nariz contra o ponto de pulsação no pulso de Stiles e respira .

Stiles está ciente de pouco mais do que a maneira como seu coração dispara em seu peito, como seus dedos se fecham em torno do nada. Ele quase engasga com o quão íntimo isso parece, sua boca caindo aberta enquanto ele engole o ar tão silenciosamente quanto pode. Tudo o que ele pode sentir são os sopros quentes da respiração de Derek contra a pele de seu braço, onde ele nem sabia que era possível ser tão sensível. 

"Você cheira a madressilva," Derek murmura contra a pele de Stiles, e ele pode ver a forma como as sobrancelhas de Derek se franzem em confusão antes de falar novamente. "Um pouco como a terra logo depois de chover; limpo e claro." 

Stiles abre a boca para tentar dizer algo, mas tudo o que sai é uma bagunça distorcida no momento em que os lábios de Derek se separam e uma língua muito rosa pressiona contra sua pele. Acabou tão rápido quanto começou, com Derek parecendo ter provado algo que ele não consegue identificar, mas que gostaria de provar mais, e Stiles sentado lá tão vermelho quanto seu moletom.

Derek, embora suas bochechas são liberadas, estadias sentado na cadeira, mas ele faz tosse e folhear as revistas interior home e apontar para uma cor amarelo brilhante.

“Eu estava pensando nessa cor para a cozinha,” Derek disse, parecendo um pouco envergonhado pela primeira vez. Ele continua olhando de Stiles para a cor, suas bochechas ficando vermelhas quanto mais Stiles o faz esperar.

"Eu gosto", diz Stiles sem nem mesmo olhar para a cor, observando um pequeno sorriso satisfeito rastejar nos lábios de Derek antes que seu telefone toque, ele fala por um momento e depois sai, murmurando algo sobre Erica precisar de sua opinião sobre algo para fazer com a casa. 

Derek faz promessa de que Stiles pode vir ver a casa nova outra vez embora. Ele está animado para ver a casa de Hale ressurgir das cinzas da antiga.

Demora um minuto para Stiles se recompor depois que Derek sai, mas ele finalmente consegue controlar o coração e volta a olhar a revista. As áreas da cozinha são o prazer secreto de Stiles, porque ele adora cozinhar, e a ideia de poder cozinhar em um espaço grande o suficiente para toda a matilha faz seu coração disparar de ansiedade. Sem mencionar que se Derek escolhe a cor que ele perguntou a Stiles, então todo o espaço pareceria aberto, amigável e brilhante . 

Stiles folheia a página da revista, traçando um conjunto de cozinha que provavelmente custa mais do que ele jamais seria capaz de pagar e pára quando seus olhos passam rapidamente pelo nome das latas de tinta.

Não pode estar certo, Stiles sabe, porque não há como Derek saber o quanto Stiles adora cozinhar, ou que a cozinha na página está fora de seus sonhos, mas aí está, olhando para ele acusadoramente.

Cor da tinta: Madressilva.

-

Stiles está escondido no Nemeton quando algo faz seu caminho para a clareira. A árvore parou de balançar contente no momento em que Stiles começou a sentir quem quer que fosse, e ele pressionou a mão de forma reconfortante contra o interior de madeira. 

Ele originalmente veio aqui para pensar sobre tudo o que aconteceu com Scott, mas agora ele está feliz por ter vindo, para que ele pudesse proteger o que era dele . Piscando para afastar esse pensamento possessivo, Stiles pega sua crença e a empurra para que não seja vista quando ele empurra a cabeça para fora do tronco da árvore, apenas para descobrir-

Nada.

Não há nada na clareira, o que não explica por que Stiles sabe que algo está olhando para o Nemeton. Ele pode sentir seus olhos na árvore como se fosse um toque físico, e a sensação desconfortável fez Stiles estremecer.

À esquerda, no nevoeiro.

O aviso do Nemeton é mais suave do que Stiles já ouviu antes, mas ele segue sua direção, independentemente. 

Leva um momento para Stiles se concentrar no borrão na névoa, mas quando ele sibila de frustração por ser capaz de ver, a névoa começa a se dissipar lentamente. Ele não tem certeza de como isso acontece, se foi o Nemeton que fez isso ou a própria figura, mas Stiles pode vê-los agora, pode vê- lo , seja quem for.

O rosto do homem não está claro para Stiles de tão longe, a postura de seu corpo não é familiar, mas ele pode sentir a ameaça escondida sob a superfície quando dá um passo adiante na clareira e começa a falar.

"Achei que tivéssemos um acordo." A voz é alta e suave, tensa e à vontade, centenas de outras coisas ao mesmo tempo. Stiles não consegue evitar de mostrar os dentes como um de seus lobos faria para um inimigo. "Você não deveria voltar depois da última vez, não deveria crescer e encontrar um novo mestre."

O Nemeton está em silêncio; não vai falar com este estranho encapuzado, disso Stiles tem certeza, mas isso não significa que ele não possa sentir o quão assustado seu Nemeton está.

Isso faz algo sacudir Stiles, algo perfurante e protetor, e antes que ele perceba, suas mãos estão cerradas na terra do lado de fora do Nemeton e há uma corrente correndo por ele para o chão, indo direto para o homem encapuzado. A figura dá um pulo, girando, procurando algo e sussurrando palavras sob sua respiração.

Stiles volta para o Nemeton, olhando para suas mãos trêmulas, ainda capaz de sentir a eletricidade correndo por seu corpo. O homem lá fora está quase esquecido enquanto as memórias inundam sua cabeça.

Houve o tempo em que ele chocou Isaac não muito tempo atrás, seu dedo cortado na cozinha, a maneira como as cinzas da montanha se dobraram mais à sua vontade agora do que antes, e inúmeros outros cenários.

O item que ele não conseguiu encontrar aparecendo de repente em sua mesa de cabeceira.

Ser capaz de dizer quando um de seus lobos estava tentando se aproximar furtivamente dele quando ele nunca foi capaz antes, mesmo Derek.

Seus sentidos ligeiramente aguçados, a maneira como ele está absorvendo mais informações do que nunca.

A nova habilidade de acompanhar os lobos na lua cheia.

Sem mencionar a nova sensação de que este lugar bem aqui é dele, de que é deles e de que os Intrusos não podiam invadir apenas porque queriam . Stiles estava pronto para proteger seu Nemeton, para proteger sua matilha, e ele pode sentir o quão satisfeito o Nemeton está com essa reviravolta nos eventos, assim como ele pode sentir a ameaça pisoteando fora. 

Há alegria e um certo tipo de liberdade iluminando as veias de Stiles, e ele se sente vivo de uma forma que não sentia há anos. Parece tão simples quando ele está aqui no Nemeton, tão fácil de ficar e proteger, embora ele saiba que um surto provavelmente acontecerá mais cedo ou mais tarde. 

É esse pensamento que faz Stiles cambalear pelo buraco que o Nemeton abre para ele novamente, seu corpo se sentindo um pouco como Jell-O quando ele se força a se mover.

Parece que o Nemeton está pronto para ele, porque a árvore está tremendo mais do que Stiles já viu antes, os galhos se estendendo para firmá-lo quando ele tropeça em uma rocha perdida. Ele está bem com tudo que acabou de acontecer até o Nemeton falar com ele novamente, e então Stiles está tropeçando pela floresta em seu jipe surrado, perdendo todo o caminho de volta para casa, apenas voltando a si mesmo quando ele alinha a casa inteira na montanha cinzas com um simples aceno de sua mão, enrolado no meio da cama com as palavras do Nemeton ecoando em sua cabeça.

É hora de acordar, Stiles.

Não houve questionamento das palavras que o Nemeton usou para falar com ele, e agora a negação de Stiles o encarando.

Ele vai ter que contar a Derek tudo o que aconteceu. Stiles sabe que Derek vai querer ver a árvore, e Stiles se pergunta se o Nemeton vai achar que vale a pena conversar com Derek também. O pensamento faz com que um lampejo de ciúme suba pela espinha de Stiles, mas não o impede de pegar o telefone com a mão trêmula para clicar em um contato.

Ele não deixa seu Alfa falar quando ele atende o telefone; Em vez disso, Stiles fala sobre ele.

"Derek, você pode vir ao Nemeton? Precisamos conversar."

As coisas estão prestes a mudar em Beacon Hills, e Stiles só pode esperar que seja para melhor.


	3. Um dos nossos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Menções sobre a angústia de Kate Argent, um ataque de pânico e um toque não violento.

* * *

A chegada iminente de Derek pode ser ouvida pelo uivo de desafio que ele solta e a seguinte violência pela floresta simplesmente para chegar a Stiles. Talvez ele devesse ter dito um Derek que ele não estava em nenhum problema imediato.

Do jeito que está, uma expressão no rosto do Alfa quando ele derrapa para uma clareira seria engraçado para Stiles, se não fosse pela maneira como Derek imediatamente parecia confuso, e então terrivelmente preocupado quando ele viu o Nemeton.

"Stiles", as feições de lobo de Derek lentamente mudam para trás até que ele esteja com os olhos arregalados e encarando o Nemeton, de alguma forma parecendo mais humano agora do que antes. Sua voz é baixa quando ele fala, seus olhos ainda vermelhos quando ele consegue desviar os olhos do Nemeton para olhar para Stiles. "O que é que você fez?"

"Eu não faço ideia." Admitir isso tira um peso de suas costas que Stiles nem sabia que estava ali, e Derek dá um passo mais perto da clareira. "Você se lembra quando Deaton me ensinou que eu podia manipular as cinzas da montanha?"

Derek balança a cabeça, embora ele não pareça ser capaz de tirar os olhos do Nemeton novamente até que Stiles dê um passo para mais perto dele. Então Derek se concentrar exclusivamente nele, e Stiles tenta não deixar o olhar intenso no rosto de seu Alfa preocupá-lo.

"Ele me disse que minha preferência era o que me tornaria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa quando se tratasse do mundo sobrenatural." Stiles se vira quando Derek o faz, e os dois encaram o Nemeton, que está incomumente subjugado desde que Stiles ligou para Derek mais cedo. "Você se lembra da noite em que nenhum de vocês conseguiu me encontrar?"

"Você estava aqui." Não é uma pergunta, e Stiles sabe disso. Derek sempre foi muito mais consciente do que gostaria de deixar ninguém saber.

"Sim." Derek merece sua honestidade e Stiles está determinado a dar a ele o máximo que puder. "Fiquei bêbado e tropecei pela reserva até encontrar um toco gigante. Estava exausto, então me sentei por um tempo, e quando notei algo crescendo no velho Nemeton, eu forcei minha recomendação de que seria bom desta vez certo no que avançou."

Stiles passa a mão pelo cabelo, sentindo-se nervoso e inquieto. Ele odeia decepcionar as pessoas, e tudo que consegue pensar é que Derek nunca mais vai confiar nele por manter isso em segredo por tanto tempo, mas ele não pode exatamente parar a história agora.

"Quando eu voltei, você mandou Boyd comigo, a plantinha cresceu em uma árvore que era quase do meu tamanho, e era-" Stiles se interrompe, voltando-se para Derek com os olhos arregalados, embora o alfa seja não olhando para ele. "Estava vivo, Derek. Mais do que uma árvore comum deveria. Ele se aproximou de mim, mas Boyd não deixou que me tocasse um princípio." 

"Isso é porque Boyd tem bom senso." Derek não parece bravo, apenas um pouco irritado, mas principalmente frustrado, e por alguma razão, isso machuca Stiles mais. "Quem mais além de você veria um farol mágico alcançando eles e imediatamente tentaria tocá-lo?"

"Eles são uma boa árvore, Derek." Stiles não consegue evitar o aborrecimento que transparece em seu tom, ou a forma de seus braços se cruzam sobre o peito. "Eles estavam a Boyd onde sua irmã estava, eles curaram Peter e olhe para uma reserva! Está viva de novo."

A reserva não estava exatamente morta, a floresta ainda exuberante e verde, mas agora os Animais estavam voltando que Beacon Hills não via algum tempo. Stiles tinha visto uma raposa vermelha correndo atrás de um rato, enquanto esperava por Derek. Havia rastros de cervos, filhos de coiotes chamando uns aos outros a milhas de distância.

"Então por que necessidade de você?" Derek levanta uma única sobrancelha, olhando entre Stiles e o Nemeton com curiosidade. Stiles sabe que Derek provavelmente não queria que isso soasse insultuoso, mas soou, e antes que ele pudesse pensar em uma resposta inteligente, o Nemeton responde por ele.

Porque Stiles é nosso tanto quanto ele, Alpha Hale.

"Ouvi dizer que alguns nemetons podem crescer o suficiente para falar com a matilha em suas terras, mas isso é raro." Derek fica tenso quando o Nemeton sacode suas folhas e acena para Stiles quando acena primeiro. "O que o trouxe à consciência?"

Stiles.

É uma resposta simples, mas o olhar níveis Derek para ele é qualquer coisa mas simples. Ele parece confuso, preocupado e, se Stiles não está lendo errado, intimidado. Como está, Derek se volta para o Nemeton, levantando-se em toda sua altura e piscando seus olhos. "É uma honra falar com um ser tão antigo." 

"Por que você está falando assim com eles?" Revirando os olhos, Stiles dá alguns passos à frente e passa a mão suavemente pelo calor do galho que o alcança. "Eles são totalmente amigáveis, Derek. Relaxe um pouco."

A risada suave e sem fôlego do Nemeton e a respiração incrédula de Derek fazem Stiles sorrir, voltando-se para Derek enquanto o ramo do Nemeton brinca com o capuz de seu moletom.

"Stiles, a árvore que você está acariciando tem muitos de anos." Derek dá um passo mais perto de Stiles, estendendo a mão para Stiles como se ele não quisesse nada mais do que puxá-lo da árvore. Ambos se assustam quando um galho secundário golpeia suavemente uma das mãos de Derek.

"Ei!" Stiles não sabia que era possível para uma árvore agir envergonhado até encontrar o Nemeton, mas Stiles ainda sai do controle da árvore e aponta para ele. "Você deveria ser bom. Esta é sua primeira reunião com seu Alfa, não estrague isso sendo rude." 

Um gemido baixo ecoa pela reserva morosamente, e a respiração de Derek sibila por entre os dentes. Stiles colocados como mãos na cintura e esperou até que o Nemeton estava afundando tanto que suas folhas se arrastassem pelo chão.

Estamos desculpe, Stiles. 

"Você está?" Stiles se sente como um pai repreendendo seu filho e se pergunta por um momento se Derek se sente às vezes com os betas. 

Nós prometemos.

Como alguém poderia ficar com raiva de uma árvore que parece com um salgueiro-chorão por causa do quanto estava cedendo?

Stiles pode sentir seus lábios se curvarem em um sorriso e permitir que isso aconteça, abaixando-se sob seus galhos, avançando até o tronco do Nemeton, acariciando-o suavemente. "Isso é o suficiente, não fique tão chateado! Derek é um Alfa misericordioso, não é Derek?"

Quando Stiles se vira para olhar para Derek, ele fica surpreso ao ver o Alfa sorrindo, mesmo que pareça um pouco inseguro, e ainda mais surpreso quando Derek caminha ao lado de Stiles e estende sua mão para tocá-lo. Ele para com os dedos a apenas uma mão de distância do Nemeton.

"Está tudo bem eu tocar em você?" A voz de Derek é suave e ligeiramente admirada, e Stiles não pode deixar de sentir o mesmo em relação ao Alfa.

O Nemeton também deve se assustar, considerando que seus galhos congelam antes de começar a balançar com uma brisa.

Claro que você pode, Alpha Hale.

Lentamente, Derek estende a mão e pressiona a mão no porta-malas do Nemeton ao lado de Stiles, soltando uma rajada de ar forte quando todo o Nemeton estremece. Stiles se sente um pouco como se sentisse antes com uma figura encapuzada, como se algo grande existente para acontecer, como se a eletricidade estava diminuindo sob sua pele.

Nunca pensamos que teríamos essa chance novamente.

O Nemeton parece um pouco melancólico, como se não pudesse acreditar que é sorte estar aqui na clareira com Derek e Stiles. Stiles não entende por que isso é algo que a árvore deseja, e ele diz isso.

"Que chance? Derek e eu estamos na floresta juntos o tempo todo." Ele deixa sua mão ao lado da Derek contra uma casca, tentando ignorar o quão boas suas mãos ficarão próximo uma da outra assim. Ele tem sido tão bom em não cobiçar Derek nos últimos anos, e agora definitivamente não é a hora de começar de novo.

Uma chance de ver um Alfa Hale e seu Emissário lado a lado. 

"Stiles não é um emissário. Deaton diz-" 

Derek é interrompido pela mesma onda de calor que faz Stiles se afastar do Nemeton. A árvore está balançando como se durante uma tempestade de vento, e Stiles puxa as costas da camisa de Derek, tentando puxá-lo de volta.

Deaton não sabe de nada, sibila o Nemeton, as folhas estremecem enquanto continua a balançar para frente e para trás. Ele é veneno. Ele nos machucou, machucou nosso bando. 

"Deaton era o emissário de minha mãe." A voz de Derek é baixa quando ele tropeça alguns passos para trás, permitindo que Stiles o puxe. Stiles puxa Derek o mais perto que pode, e Derek não luta contra ele. "O incêndio foi minha culpa, não dele."

O Nemeton congela no meio do caminho durante seu balanço, e parece que isso dá a Derek a coragem de falar novamente. "Eu deixei um caçador entrar em minha casa, e ela queimou minha família até o chão." 

"Derek." Stiles se move até que sua mão está frouxamente enrolada no pulso de Derek, balançando a cabeça quando Derek se vira para olhar para ele. "Não. Não foi sua culpa."

Pobre criança.

O Nemeton estende a mão para eles novamente, e como um, Stiles e Derek caminham de volta para o Nemeton, embora nenhum deles o toque.

Fomos abatidos momentos antes do incêndio, Derek Hale. Se estivéssemos de pé quando começou, nada poderia ter nos impedido de proteger nosso bando. Nem mesmo um caçador experiente e sua filha. 

Derek agarra seu peito, bem sobre seu esterno e Stiles não pode evitar se mover e estender a mão para seu Alfa para descansar uma mão em seu ombro e apenas segurar. Não leva muito tempo para Derek levantar a cabeça e, embora ele não o agradeça exatamente, Stiles tem certeza de que Derek apreciou o apoio. 

"Então, o que fez você mudar crescer de novo?" Derek pergunta baixinho, e Stiles percebe que ele nunca tira a mão do peito, então Stiles mantém a mão no ombro de Derek e fica o mais perto que pode.

Foi ... necessário que crescêssemos tão rápido quanto crescemos. 

"Porque?" Stiles sente seu nariz franzir em confusão quando olha para a árvore. O Nemeton começou a balançar novamente, quase como se pudesse ouvir música que Stiles e Derek não podem.

Para seu presente.

Calor floresce no peito de Stiles depois que Nemeton fala, e o princípio ele aplicação que era porque estava envergonhado, mas então Derek silvou baixinho e alcançou Stiles, puxando-o para longe de onde ele estava. Ele olha para trás e encontra um pequeno arbusto bem no local onde Stiles ainda consegue ver como marcas de seus tênis na lama.

"O que é isso?" Stiles se afasta de Derek, que voluntariamente o deixa ir, e se agacha na frente do arbusto, estendendo a mão para arrastar um dedo ao longo de uma das folhas. Ele sente explosão de calor novamente e olha de boca aberta enquanto o arbusto começa a florescer com pequenas trombetas como flores. Eles variam de um laranja vibrante a um amarelo que é vagamente familiar para ele.

Stiles lembra da revista, da forma como a respiração de Derek era sentida contra a pele sensível de seu pulso e arrancava uma flor. Ele arrisca um olhar para Derek, que parece um pouco desconfortável, e leva a flor até o nariz. 

É leve e doce, quase irresistível, mas Stiles meio que gosta mesmo assim. 

"Isso é o que eu cheiro?" Ele nem tenta parar de pergunta, apenas leva a flor de volta ao nariz.

Derek o surpreende se aproximando e pegando uma flor de Stiles, beliscando suavemente a ponta onde ela se conectou ao resto da planta. Ele puxa, uma fina mecha branca saindo do meio da flor, e Stiles não consegue evitar a maneira como seus olhos se arregalam quando uma única gota de orvalho de algo segue a mecha e Derek se inclina para lambê-la.

Ele observa enquanto Derek puxa outra flor do arbusto e repete todo o processo, mas oferecendo uma flor para Stiles desta vez. Ele o leva aos documentos e à gota de orvalho, fazendo um barulho de satisfação quando uma doçura atinge sua língua.

"É assim que você cheira, esse gosto." Derek gira os ombros, jogando o resto de sua flor na boca enquanto Stiles continua a olhar. "Não me olhe assim, por favor."

Antes que Stiles possa pensar em algo para dizer, o Nemeton ou interrompe e o lembra de por que ele está aqui em primeiro lugar.

Você vê agora, Alpha? Seu emissário floresce bem na sua frente.

"E se Derek não me quiser como Emissário?" Stiles deixa cair sua flor, dando um passo mais perto do Nemeton e franzindo a testa para ele. "Você não pode simplesmente forçá-lo a fazer algo porque é isso que você quer."

Não forçamos. 

A veemência no tom do Nemeton faz Stiles recuar até esbarrar em Derek, que o firma com uma mão pressionada contra uma parte inferior das costas. A árvore balança ameaçadoramente na frente deles e continua falando.

Não presenteamos o que já não estava lá, Emissário. Você foi nascido desta forma, não fazem você assim, não é o nosso caminho. 

"Eu sinto muito." Stiles tenta dar um passo à frente novamente e é puxado por Derek, que se recusa a deixar-lo ir, mesmo quando Stiles franze a testa para ele. "Derek, meu solte."

"Você vai voltar direto para o Nemeton, Stiles." Derek resmunga, seus olhos brilhando quando ele olha de volta para uma árvore. Eles são de sua cor normal quando ele se volta para Stiles. "É um ser antigo, você não pode simplesmente tratá-lo como um membro comum do bando."

"Eles gostam de mim." Lutando contra a vontade de cruzar os braços, Stiles se ergue do aperto de Derek e se volta para o Nemeton, que parece que nunca teve um acesso de raiva em primeiro lugar. "Você já parou de ser ranzinza, porque temos perguntas."

"Stiles." Derek o alcança novamente, mas Stiles evita sua mão, golpeando-o quando Derek tenta fazer isso novamente. Ele continua tentando agarrá-lo, e Stiles tem tentado manter seu temperamento sob controle, mas ele acabou de descobrir que Deaton mentiu para ele sobre sua magia, descobriu que ele não é mais o humano simbólico e que seu lugar na matilha não é não é exatamente o que ele pensava, e Stiles fica frustrado. 

"Derek", Stiles se encaixa, girando sobre o Alfa, e sentindo aquele calor florescer em seu peito novamente. Ele caminha até Derek até que eles escola tão perto que seus peitos estão quase pressionados juntos e acerta Derek bem sobre seu coração. "Pare com isso."

E Derek simplesmente para.

Stiles se lembra da outra noite com Isaac, mas Derek está olhando para Stiles como se nunca o visto antes e não tem certeza se gosta do que vê ou não. Isso o deixa desconfortável, e Stiles percebe que o calor está sumindo tão rapidamente quanto surgiu.

Que controle adorável ele já tem. 

O Nemeton soa como um pai orgulhoso exibindo seu filho para um amigo, mas então sua voz ativa e soa muito mais urgente quando eles falam novamente.

Você entende agora, Derek Hale?

Derek engole tão alto que Stiles pode ouvir e concordar. Ele estende a mão com cuidado e corte Stiles alguns passos para trás antes de virar em direção ao Nemeton e oferecer uma pequena reverência, girando sobre os calcanhares e correndo para fora do caminho por onde passou antes.

"Derek!" Stiles avança, parado apenas por um galho do Nemeton enrolado em sua cintura e puxando-o para perto do tronco. "O que diabos aconteceu?"

A árvore fica quieta enquanto Stiles tenta colocar sua cabeça em ordem sobre o que acabou de acontecer.

"Ele estava com medo de mim?" Isso soa tão descrente quanto Stiles se sente atualmente, e o deixa piscando enquanto olha na direção que Derek saiu. 

Ele é um Alfa e você é seu Emissário. Você é a última pessoa que ele deve ter. 

"Ele fugiu de mim." Balançando a cabeça, Stiles se inclina contra o Nemeton com uma carranca. "Eu nem consegui contar a ele sobre o que aconteceu antes com a figura."

Talvez vocês dois precisem de algum tempo para se acostumar com a situação.

"Sim talvez." Soltando um suspiro áspero, Stiles se afasta do Nemeton, aliviado quando ele o deixa ir. Ele segue na direção oposta à qual Derek tinha ido e acena por cima do ombro para o Nemeton. "Eu vou te visitar de novo em breve, eu prometo."

Fique seguro, Emissário.

A voz ecoa em sua cabeça mesmo quando Stiles finalmente volta para casa. Ele diz olá para seu pai e Isaac, sobe como escadas para seu quarto e cai de cara na cama com um gemido. Ele está dormindo antes mesmo de poder tirar os sapatos.

-

Stiles acorda e sabe imediatamente que algo está acontecendo, e sai cambaleando de seu quarto antes que seu telefone come a tocar. Ele esbarra em Isaac no corredor, os olhos arregalados e nervosos, e os dois descem como escadas o mais silenciosamente que podem, sem acordar o pai de Stiles.

É menos fácil escapar usando Roscoe, mas Isaac diz a Stiles para colocar o jipe em ponto morto, e Isaac ou empurra para a rua onde Stiles é capaz de ligar-lo mais facilmente. Isaac pula no banco do passageiro e eles decolam.

A casa de McCall está estranhamente silenciosa quando eles passam de carro, e Stiles poderia jurar que viu um lampejo de ouro na janela do quarto de Scott, mas ele sabe que não está lá. Melissa não deixa a deixaria voltar para casa mesmo se existente, então ele tira os olhos da casa e continua passando até que eles parem no esqueleto da nova casa de Hale. Isaac salta antes que Stiles consiga parar o jipe.

Enfiando as chaves no bolso, Stiles abre uma porta e segue atrás do Beta, uma inquietação se instalando em seu peito. Está quieto na reserva, assuntoamente silencioso, mas Stiles se força a seguir, engolindo em seco desconfortavelmente. Não é nenhuma surpresa que Stiles genuinamente grite quando uma mão agarra a frente de sua camisa e o puxa para o esqueleto da casa, embora o brilho vermelho diminua seu pânico.

"Derek!" Stiles grita, se afastando do Alfa e dando um soco no braço dele, embora Stiles soubesse que tudo o que conseguiria seria causar dor a si mesmo. Valeu a pena para ele, especialmente quando Derek apenas grunhiu e olhou para Stiles, surpreso. "Não faça isso! Você não pode simplesmente nos chamar aqui com seus poderes de lobo esquisitos e me puxar para a escuridão com suas garras." 

"Stiles", Derek suspira, uma nota estranha de paciência em sua voz, soando mais como um pai apaziguador do que qualquer outra coisa. "Eu não chamaria você aqui só para assustá-lo."

"Claro que parecia." Stiles bufa, puxando seu moletom mais apertado em torno de seu corpo. Não está exatamente frio, mas toda a tensão deixando seu corpo faz Stiles se sentir gelado. "Por que você nos ligou?"

“Tecnicamente, eu liguei para você. ”Derek admite, olhando rapidamente para Isaac, que levanta as mãos inocentemente. Com um rolar de olhos, Derek se volta para Stiles e encolhe os ombros. "Havia uma ligação que minha mãe costumava chamar de emissário para ela e eu queria ver se-"

Os olhos de Derek se voltam para Isaac novamente, que está fazendo um ótimo trabalho em fingir não estar interessado na discussão deles, mas tanto Derek quanto Stiles vêem através dele.

"Isaac, por que você não vai para casa e avisa o papai que você vai ficar com o Derek por um tempo?" Puxando suas chaves, Stiles como joga para um Isaac que parece nervoso. "Nosso Alfa vai me trazer para casa mais tarde. Certifique-se de que o pai não coma bacon no café da manhã mais tarde."

Isaac bufa, balançando as chaves em uma mão por um minuto antes de assentir, gentilmente passando por Stiles e Derek em seu caminho. Ele rapidamente entra em Roscoe e dá a partida, sorrindo para Stiles pelo pára-brisa. Recuando, Isaac acena para os dois e lentamente sai da área de Hale. 

Stiles não se atreve a falar até que Derek acene que Isaac está muito longe para ouvir algo, e então Stiles surpreende os dois dando um soco no braço dele novamente.

"Não é legal, cara. Eu estava tendo um bom sonho e tudo." Stiles percebe que o sol está começando a subir ao longe e estremece de novo, surpreso por poder vê-lo respirar no ar frio da manhã. No entanto, há uma pergunta incomodando na parte de trás de sua cabeça, e ele não tem energia para parar de perguntar. "Como você sabia qual chamada usar?"

"Eu voltei para o Nemeton depois que soube que você tinha partido, e conversamos um pouco." 

Stiles tem palavras de ponta de veneno prontas para jogar direto em Derek, até que ele avista seu rosto. Derek parece exausto, como se passado passado a noite toda na reserva em vez do loft que alugou nos últimos anos. Em vez de ser mau, Stiles apenas suspira e se arrasta até onde Derek está encostado na parede semi-acabada.

"Cara, sente-se antes de cair." Stiles resmunga, estendendo a mão para empurrar o ombro de Derek para baixo, surpreso quando o Alfa escuta e afunda no chão onde ele estava parado. Agachando-se, Stiles se estatela ao lado de Derek e cautelosamente pressiona seus braços.

Derek bufa no que parece ser uma risada e levanta o braço, puxando Stiles para mais perto até que ele tenha sua cabeça apoiada no ombro de Derek. "Não me chame de cara, Stiles."

Stiles não sabe exatamente o que dizer quando Derek parece tão carinhoso, mas o calor que emana de Derek está lentamente se infiltrando em seu moletom, então Stiles se aproxima mais e suspira contente. A presença calma de seu alfa é reconfortante de maneiras que Stiles não esperava, mas não é até que Stiles esfregue sua bochecha sonolentamente contra Derek que o Alfa decide falar novamente.

"O Nemeton me contou o que você fez com Deaton na floresta." Derek aperta seu aperto em Stiles quando ele tenta se afastar, rosnando baixinho e puxando-o de volta onde ele estava aninhado contra Derek antes. 

"Isso foi Deaton?" Cravando os dedos na carne de sua própria coxa, Stiles varia os dentes e tenta sufocar uma explosão de raiva que ameaça apagar qualquer aspecto de controle que ele teve.

O que acontece é que Stiles sabia em algum lugar no fundo que a figura na floresta tinha que ser Deaton ou alguém como ele, mas ele tinha certo assumido que havia uma razão para o Nemeton lhe contar sobre Deaton, sobre seu veneno e, de repente , Stiles gostaria de ter lutado com mais força. Ele poderia ter tornado aquele ataque muito mais doloroso, então por que não o fez? 

Ele sabe onde Deaton está agora; Ele poderia afundar seus dedos profundamente na terra e procurar; Viva sozinho na sala dos fundos do consultório do veterinário e atacar 

"Stiles."

A voz de Derek o puxa para a fantasia que ele tinha mergulhado, e se assusta quando ele encontra Derek bem na dele frente, olhos vermelhos, dentes alongados, algo como a escrita nas rugas de suas sobrancelhas.

"O que há de errado, lobo rabugento?" Stiles fica surpreso quando sua voz sai áspera, mas quando ele se inclina para frente e como estrela explodem em sua visão, Stiles afunda de volta contra a parede e estala seus lábios pegajosos de repente e olha para Derek. "O que aconteceu?"

Parece não ter passado muito tempo; o sol ainda está subindo no céu, deixando uma clareira e o parcialmente construído banhado em uma tonalidade cinza. 

"Você estava aqui, mas não." O nariz de Derek enruga com sua própria explicação, mas Stiles pode dizer que ele está se acalmando pela forma como o vermelho sangra de seus olhos. "Não sei como explicar. No que você estava pensando?"

"Encontrando Deaton." Stiles explica suavemente, fazendo uma careta quando os olhos de Derek piscam em advertência. "Quando eu o vi na reserva ontem, cavei meus dedos na terra e minha magia assumiu, eu acho. Eu estava pensando sobre como seria fácil fazer isso de novo, usar a terra para encontrar-lo no veterinário escritório e apenas-"

Stiles se interrompe cerrando os dentes e fechando os olhos com tanta força que as estrelas explodem novamente por motivos diferentes.

Dizer que ele se assusta quando uma palma quente pressiona contra o lado de seu pescoço em um eufemismo; Os olhos de Stiles se abrem, sua boca caindo para perguntar por que, por que você está me tocando assim, mas nunca teve uma chance.

Derek olha para ele com as sobrancelhas franzidas de preocupação e balança a cabeça lentamente. "Você não é um assassino de sangue frio, Stiles. Estou feliz que você voltou disso antes que algo ruim acontecesse."

"Antes de qualquer coisa-" Stiles se interrompe, mostrando os dentes para Derek e se assustando com um rosnado quase lobo. "Ele ameaçou o Nemeton, ele ameaçou nosso bando, e você quer que eu o deixe viver?" 

"Sim." Derek diz isso como se fosse uma resposta simples, e talvez seja para ele, mas Stiles abriu a boca para argumentar e tudo que Derek faz é segurar seu pescoço com um pouco mais de firmeza, mudando Stiles até que seu pescoço fique à mostra para Derek . Ele não pode exatamente parar o jeito que ele fica sem ossos nas mãos de Derek ou uma maneira como a raiva simplesmente escoa para fora dele. "Ele nos ameaçou como um bando Stiles, e é assim que vamos lidar com isso. Como um bando."

Stiles pisca as pálpebras pesadas para Derek e permite que o menor dos sorrisos cruze seus lábios. "Quando você ficou tão sábio, hein?"

"Quando eu comai a ouvir vocês." Derek abaixa a cabeça e pressão o nariz contra o pescoço de Stiles, inspirando profundamente antes de se afastar e se mover para trás, de forma que ele se sente ao lado de Stiles no chão novamente. "Um alfa é tão bom quanto o bando que eles lideram."

"Você é um bom Alfa, Der '." Stiles resmunga pesado de exaustão e, de repente, ele se pergunta se esse é seu pagamento por usar sua magia sem saber o que isso faria com ele. "Estou muito cansado."

"Você pode dormir se quiser, nada vai nos tocar aqui." Derek puxa Stiles para perto novamente, até que seu nariz esteja enterrado na curva do pescoço de Derek. Stiles não consegue evitar que o barulho de satisfação de seus lábios ou de uma maneira como ele se move o mais perto de Derek que pode, sem subir diretamente no colo do Alfa. Ao lado dele, Derek bufa uma risada e descansa a cabeça em cima da Stiles.

O tempo passa depois disso.

-

Stiles sonha que ele e Derek adormeceram juntos no canteiro de obras da nova casa de Hale, que foram gentilmente acordados por Peter, avisando-os de que a equipe de construção estaria lá a qualquer segundo e, afinal, sobrinho, Stiles não dormiria melhor uma cama?

Stiles concordou calmamente com Peter, mas ele deve ter acenado com a cabeça ou algo assim, porque o Derek do Sonho pegou Stiles como se fosse uma criança e os três caminharam na floresta enquanto Stiles oscilava entre dormir e acordar. 

Era fácil captar pequenos pedaços de conversa entre os lobos; Peter perguntou por que eles estavam na casa em primeiro lugar e Derek respondeu honestamente, falando sobre o Nemeton e que Stiles tinha a habilidade de ser seu emissário. Quando ele falou sobre o quão alto letárgico Stiles tinha ficado, Peter fez um barulho experiente e disse algo parecido com exaustão mágica, provavelmente. 

Depois disso, Stiles se formou desvanecer novamente, apenas se tornou consciente do que estava acontecendo porque ele foi colocado em algo tão macio que ele não pôde deixar o gemer de felicidade. Alguém por perto riu baixinho, mas eles também o cobriram com um cobertor, então Stiles não poderia estar tão chateado que seu amigo de sonho riu dele. 

A cama afundou novamente com o peso de outra pessoa, e Stiles rola até ser pressionado contra alguém quente. Ele faz um barulho de conteúdo no fundo da garganta e envolve os braços ao redor do corpo tenso ao lado dele. Stiles passa as mãos pelo que parece ser um braço musculoso decentemente e pressão o nariz no cabelo macio na nuca de seu companheiro.

Stiles respira fundo, enche o nariz de folhas de outono, sujeira e canela e relaxa de volta na cama, permitindo que o sono o leve novamente.

-

Quando Stiles acorda de verdade desta vez, a primeira coisa que ele faz é verificar o celular em seu bolso, fazendo uma careta através de sua boca de algodão, e soltando um gemido baixo quando o horário 14h30 olha de volta para ele. 

Surpreendentemente, não há mensagens de texto, mas Stiles vagamente lembra de ter dito a Isaac para ir para casa e deixar seu pai saber que ele ficaria com Derek por um tempo. 

Por falar no Derek.

Stiles sabe que este é o quarto de Derek no loft e fica surpreso com o quão impessoal é. As paredes são quase brancas e nuas, com uma cortina preta pendurada na janela única. Não há carpete no chão que Stiles pode ver, apenas um tapete trançado puído e manchado dobrado na ponta da cama, parecendo tão deslocado quanto Stiles está começando a se sentir.

Endurecendo-se, Stiles empurra como duas camadas de cobertores de cima dele, lamentando imediatamente quando seus pés tocam o chão e um calafrio o percorre. Ele não tem certeza de onde seu moletom acabou, e Stiles está com frio depois de estar tão completamente dobrado, então ele puxa um dos cobertores para fora da cama e o envolve em torno de si mesmo antes de sair do quarto.

O corredor, se é que pode até ser chamado assim, é tão impessoal quanto o quarto, então Stiles se enrola com o cobertor e desce como escadas. Pelo menos quando ele chega à sala de estar há algumas coisas que sobraram do pacote para todos os lugares que Stiles olha. 

A jaqueta de couro roxa de Erica ainda está jogada nas costas do sofá, um dos lenços de Isaac está amarrado em uma luminária pendurada e um dos romances de fantasia de Boyd está em cima ou na estante com um marcador de livro saindo dele. Quando Stiles vai ao banheiro, ele encontra mais provas da embalagem no shampoo de Cora, no sabonete líquido de Jackson, no kit médico que Lydia prepara para a embalagem.

Depois que ele termina no banheiro, Stiles lava as mãos e pega o cobertor e imediatamente o cobre novamente e se dirige para a cozinha. Uma vez lá, Stiles encontra vestígios de Peter em livros levemente queimados empurrados para um lado da mesa da cozinha, ele mesmo no livro de receitas feito à mão que Stiles tinha certeza de que Derek iria jogar fora, e encontra o próprio Alfa de pé no fogão, fazendo o que cheira a ovos mexidos.

"Café da manhã para o almoço?" Stiles murmura, tentando limpar uma garganta quando Derek olha para ele e levanta uma sobrancelha impressionada. "Posso ter um pouco de água ou algo assim?"

Derek grunhe e gesticula para a Gel, que Stiles escolhe interpretar como: Por que sim, Stiles, sirva-se, então é o que ele faz. 

Quando Stiles abre uma geladeira, ele fica momentaneamente confuso com a quantidade de comida que existe e tudo parece recém-comprado. Ele tem a sensação de que, se for verificar a despensa, encontrará um novo conjunto de sacos de papel. Com o menor sorriso, Stiles pega uma das pequenas garrafas de suco de laranja No Pulp e a sacode antes de abrir a tampa e esvaziar toda a garrafa. Ele estende a mão e pega uma pequena garrafa de suco de maçã, fechando a porta e se definida para a mesa da cozinha.

Com o cobertor bem embrulhado, Stiles se sente quase confortável sentado à mesa da cozinha, e fica satisfeito, senão assustado, quando Derek coloca um prato cheio de ovos mexidos com queijo na frente dele. Ele está convencido de que é um prato para eles compartilharem até que Derek se senta à mesa de Stiles e quase imediatamente começa a inalar a montanha de ovos em seu próprio prato.

Stiles mentalmente encolhe os ombros e enfia o garfo em um ovo de aparência particularmente fofa, empurrando-o na boca com pouca fanfarra. Não são os melhores ovos mexidos que Stiles já comeu, mas Derek os fez para ele, e Stiles iria comer o máximo de ovos que pudesse, então ele começou a enfiar a comida na boca de maneira semelhante ao seu homólogo lobo.

No final, Stiles não conseguiu passar por mais da metade dos ovos e torradas, e quando ele começou a mexer em sua comida, ele provocou que Derek o observava e empurrou o prato para mais perto do Alfa. Por um momento Stiles teve certeza de que tinha ofendido Derek de alguma forma, mas eventualmente ele pegou o prato de Stiles e devorou o resto da comida com tanto entusiasmo quanto ele próprio.

Deixando para trás o calor de seu cobertor, Stiles cutuca Derek para fora do caminho e começa a lavar os pratos. A água aqui não fica tão quente quanto na casa dele, mas é definitivamente viável. Não demora muito para examinar uma pequena pilha de pratos, mas Stiles definitivamente percebe que a temperatura já caiu, e o frio adicionado ao faz estremecer.

Uma parede de calor surge atrás dele, e Stiles permite se inclinar para trás quando tem um flash e uma imagem de si mesmo se enrolando contra um corpo quente, aperta o nariz no pescoço e respirando.

Um leve bufo atrás dele traz Stiles de volta para si mesmo, e enquanto os lobos são todos táteis com ele, Derek sempre se conteve, então por que ele muda esse toque?

"Eu estou ficando louco ou eu agressivamente abracei você na noite passada?" Stiles se pergunta em voz alta, se esquivando de Derek e de todo o seu calor, puxando o cobertor da cadeira e enrolando-o em torno de si o mais firmemente que pode. "Me desculpe por isso."

"Não se preocupe com isso." A voz de Derek soa um pouco rígida, mas quando Stiles arrisca um olhar para ele, o Alfa parece tão imperturbável como sempre, e isso faz algo desconfortável se instalar em seu estômago.

"Não, eu quero dizer isso. Eu não deveria ter tocado em você sem sua permissão, Derek." Stiles pode se lembrar vividamente da expressão no rosto de Derek quando uma matilha ou tirou do feitiço que Jennifer Blake havia tentado envolvê-lo. Ele tinha visto Derek estremecer e pálido até que ele parecia quase cinza; algo que Stiles nem sabia que era possível.

Depois que ela morreu, Derek afastou imediatamente se da mochila e adoeceu violentamente nos arbustos. Na época, a matilha empurrou Stiles gentilmente de lado e ele number, como memórias de Kate Argent e suas provocações ecoando em seus ouvidos, a foto de Derek de dezesseis anos coberto de fuligem brilhando diante de seus olhos.

Como Derek poderia sequer olhar para ele quando ele tinha feito a coisa com ele, empurrando contra ele em sua própria cama, agarrando-se a ele assim, como ele poderia fazer isso -

"Respire, Stiles." Derek está agachado na frente dele (quando ele se ajoelhou em primeiro lugar?), Suas mãos gentilmente apoiadas nas coxas de Stiles sobre o cobertor. Stiles tenta respirar fundo e falha, com os pulmões deegantes, um gemido agudo soando alto demais na cozinha.

Ele se assusta quando Derek levanta a mão e a pressão contra o pescoço como Derek tinha feito na noite anterior, seu corpo estalando em atenção quando os olhos de Derek piscam vermelho alfa e Derek mostra dentes enganosamente humanos e rosna, seu corpo em alerta quando Derek fala seu nome em uma forma que soa como uma demanda.

“Foda-se”, Derek sibila, puxando Stiles para perto dele, os dois caindo no chão de linóleo da cozinha. Derek os reorganiza de forma que Stiles fique entre o V de suas pernas, com as costas pressionadas contra o peito de Derek. Quando ele fala novamente, sua voz é muito mais gentil do que apenas alguns momentos antes. "Combine minha respiração, vamos."

Stiles quer ouvir Derek, e ele está ficando cada vez mais desesperado por ar, mas Derek está atrás dele respirando fundo e uniformemente, e apenas um pouco exagerado, mas ajuda um pouco para a próxima vez que Stiles tente sugar no ar, é um pouquinho mais fácil.

Ele se atrapalha com a mão até encontrar um de Derek e se agarrar a ela, e de alguma forma, como sempre, Derek entende.

Derek se mexe, aperte a palma da mão contra o esterno de Stiles e se incline para frente até que sua respiração faça cócegas na orelha de Stiles. Ele respira lentamente e Stiles se esforça para copiá-lo até que o braço de Derek se enrosca em sua cintura e o deixa se sentindo seguro, amarrado e-

Ancorado.

Desta vez, quando Stiles respira atrás de Derek, é um completo, senão instável, e as luzes explodindo em suas visões brilham intensamente antes de começarem a diminuir lentamente enquanto Stiles respira um pouco mais uniformemente a cada nova respiração. Ele não sabe quanto tempo leva até que seu coração pare de bater como se estivesse tentando estourar para fora de seu peito; ele simplesmente se curva contra Derek e respira fundo após respirar fundo, até que percebe que a vibração que sente contra suas costas é o coração de Derek batendo tão descontroladamente.

"Der '?" A voz de Stiles vira uma merda, mais áspera do que quando ele acordou esta manhã, e o som o faz estremecer. Derek não responde, mas o braço em volta de sua cintura aperta um pouco, e Stiles dá um tapinha no braço de Derek com uma mão fraca. "Você está bem, garotão?"

A única resposta que Stiles obtíam é um gemido tão suave que se sua magia não aprimorado tantas coisas que felizmente incluíam sua audição, Stiles nunca teria sabido. A única resposta que ele consegue pensar que parece certa é descobrir o pescoço, então é o que ele faz, e Derek não perde tempo enterrando seu rosto lá e respirando lentamente enquanto Stiles deita lá e se deleita sem conforto que Derek está lhe oferecendo.

Eventualmente, Derek se afasta um pouco, apertando Estilos suavemente no meio. "O que aconteceu?"

Stiles não consegue superar o quão gentil Derek soa até agora, e ele descobre que sua resposta sai de sua boca espontaneamente. "Eu tirei vantagem de você ontem à noite e nunca quis fazer isso com ninguém Der ', muito menos com você." 

Derek não diz nada por um tempo, mas ele se inclina para descansar seu queixo no ombro de Stiles por um minuto, dando um Stiles tempo para pensar profundamente sobre a pergunta que ele queria fazer.

"O que foi isso antes?" Stiles mantém a voz leve, virando-se um pouco para poder ver o rosto de Derek com o canto do olho. "Mais cedo, quando seus olhos brilharam e você começou a dizer algo, me senti muito estranho. O que foi?"

"Você sabe como o rugido de um Alfa pode fazer um beta se submeter mesmo que ele está para controle?" Derek parece um pouco cauteloso, como se estivesse contando um segredo a Stiles, e Stiles fica animado com uma possibilidade. Stiles acena com a cabeça e Derek continua. "Essa não é uma escolha única. Quando você é um alfa, você pode usar o rugido, ou você pode fazer o que eu quase fiz e usar a voz. É ... difícil não ouvir quando algo é exigido."

"Você ia me dizer para respirar." Stiles tem certeza de que está certo, considerando que Derek enrijece atrás dele até que ele fica tão tenso que Stiles parece que foi pressionado contra uma estatura. Ele está surpreso consigo mesmo por não estar chateado com isso, mas quando ele pensa sobre o quão forte o coração de Derek estava batendo, e possui ele segurou Stiles, ele descobre que a raiva simplesmente ... não acontece.

"Obrigado por não usar a voz, não sei o que isso teria feito comigo." Stiles dá um tapinha em uma das mãos de Derek novamente até que ele começa a relaxar. Ele ainda se sente um pouco inquieto com o que aconteceu, então acrescenta: "Ainda sinto muito por me agarrar a você ontem à noite."

"Stiles", filhos Derek exasperado que é por isso muito melhor do que uma maneira desconfortável ele tinha falado anteriormente que Stiles se encontra perto de sorrir. "Somos uma matilha, é natural buscar esse conforto."

"Eu ainda deveria ter perguntado." Stiles dá de ombros, sentindo-se um pouco superaquecido agora, considerando que ele ainda está enrolado como um burrito no cobertor com apenas os braços livres. Sem mencionar o fato de que Derek exala calor suficiente para fazer a nuca de Stiles formigar de suor. "Você acha que pode sair do chão?"

A risadinha de Derek é a melhor coisa que Stiles religiosa o dia todo.

-

Quase uma semana depois, Stiles se distrai de alguns livros que Peter trouxe sobre Emissários, os rituais envolvidos para se tornar amarrado a uma matilha (Stiles quase não chora quando descobre que há uma mordida envolvida, cale a boca) quando alguém entra através de sua janela.

"Entre, limpe os sapatos e sinta-se em casa." Stiles oferece, sem se preocupar em se virar para ver que lobo é. Não importa para ele, é óbvio que não estão se sentindo hostis. Ele tem que admitir, porém, o suspiro feminino o assusta um pouco e, quando ele olha para cima, fica ainda mais surpreso ao ver Cora olhando através de sua estante. "Bem, olá, caçula Hale."

"Ei, Stiles," Cora passa um dedo ao longo da lombada do primeiro livro de Harry Potter quase distraidamente, e Stiles percebe pela primeira vez que Cora parece um pouco perdida parada ali em seu quarto.

"Se você quiser ler, você pode. Só peço que você traga de volta quando terminar." Stiles volta para seu livro e começa a ler novamente de onde havia parado. Não é que ele não se importa que Cora esteja tendo problemas com algo, é que fora de todos na matilha, ele nunca foi capaz de obter uma boa leitura dela, nunca soube onde eles estavam como os membros da matilha. Se ela realmente quer falar com ele, então falará em seu próprio ritmo.

Por enquanto, porém, Cora tira os sapatos, agarra Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal e sobe na cama de Stiles sem perguntas. Assustando-o ainda mais, ela abre o livro e começa a ler. Stiles a observa por um ou dois minutos antes que a estranheza da situação passe, e ele começa a ler sobre magia e os riscos de exaustão. Ele sabe disso em primeira mão, mas ver outros lutando com sua própria magia lhe dá confiança na sua.

Eles leram juntos por quase três horas, até que Stiles teve que se desdobrar com um gemido, virando-se para oferecer um lanche a Cora ou algo assim, mas ela estava tão enraizada no livro que não respondeu à pergunta dele. Dando de ombros para si mesmo, Stiles desce as escadas e faz alguns sanduíches de frango, levando-os para cima. Ele pega como latas de sprite que enfiou nos bolsos da calça e coloca todos os sanduíches além de um ao lado de Cora.

"Você ficará com o lote." Stiles exige o que é um sotaque qualificado horrível, mas vale a pena quando Cora sorri para ele como nunca antes, e dá uma enorme mordida em seu sanduíche com um agradecimento murmurado.

É a primeira vez que ele percebe o quanto ela e Derek são parecidos, apesar da diferença na cor dos olhos e gênero. Eles têm o mesmo sorriso despreocupado quando estão confortáveis o suficiente para mostrar isso, e Stiles de repente entende exatamente por que Isaac segue Cora como se ela possui pendurado a lua. Ela é linda em sua própria maneira, mesmo que ela faz Stiles assustar um pouco.

Stiles volta à leitura, engole o sanduíche e o refrigerante, seguindo as palavras da página com o dedo. Ele está lendo há muito tempo e tudo está começando a se fundir, então Stiles se inclina para trás e esfrega os olhos para limpá-los. Um olhar embaçado para Cora a mostra recostada onde sua cama encontra a parede, aparentemente já terminou com o livro, uma vez que estava fechado ao lado dela. Ela não está olhando para nada em particular, a menor ruga de frustração aparecendo entre suas sobrancelhas, no mesmo ponto exato que seus irmãos.

"Você e Derek são muito parecidos." Ele deixa escapar, estremecendo quando tudo que Cora faz é piscar e inclinar a cabeça para olhar para ele. Ele tem que consertar isso, tem que fazer melhor. "Eu realmente sinto muito-"

"Você não acha que eu pareço a Laura?" Cora mordeu fora, sua carranca mais proeminente agora, e ela começou a mexer em sua unhas para evitar olhar para Stiles. 

"Eu nunca vi Laura quando ela estava viva." Stiles fala baixinho, optando por roer o polegar para acalmar seus nervos repentinos. Ele evita os olhos dela quando ela o olha com curiosidade. "Derek nunca te contou? Isso faz sentido."

Stiles respira fundo, coloca as mãos no colo e se vira sério para Cora. "Olha, apenas tente lembrar que Scott e eu éramos idiotas antes mesmo de ele ser mordido."

Demora um pouco de silêncio para Stiles continuar falando, e apenas várias desculpas já feitas a Derek o capaz de falar em primeiro lugar.

"Eu ouvia como ligações de papai ou tempo todo quando tinha dezesseis e dezessete anos, então quando ele ligava uma ligação sobre metade de um corpo na floresta, penso que levaria Scott comigo e poderíamos encontrar a outra metade." Stiles respira fundo, arriscando um olhar para Cora, surpreso ao descobrir que ela parece menos chateada do que ele pensava que ela estava. "Scott foi mordido por Peter porque eu o arrastei para a floresta e, para piorar as coisas, voltamos para uma velha casa de Hale e desenterramos o resto do corpo de Laura. Lembro-me de como foi encontrado-la, mas não. T lembro como ela era. Eu não acho que eu quero para se lembrar dela na morte. "

Stiles se obriga a olhar para Cora e espera que ela ataque, ataque ele ou algo assim, qualquer coisa, mas tudo que ela faz é puxar a carteira. Cora tira uma Polaroid de um local escondido na carteira e, sem palavras, a entrega a ele.

Ele o pega com a mão trêmula e olha para baixo quase imediatamente. É flagrantemente óbvio por que Cora perguntou se ela se parecia mais com Laura, porque Stiles pode ver como semelhanças entre eles imediatamente. Cora parece com ela, de forma quase impressionante, mas onde Laura estava toda sorridente e despreocupada, Cora é cautelosa e cautelosa.

Dessa forma, ela sempre o lembrará mais de Derek.

"Ela é linda. Você é linda." Stiles segura a fotografia com força, pensa nas pessoas no funeral de sua mãe e em como elas disseram a ele repetidamente o quanto ele se parecia com ela, e como alguns dias, mesmo agora, quando seu pai olhava para ele, era como se ele fosse vendo outra pessoa. Segurando a fotografia de volta para Cora, ele sorri, embora não esteja realmente feliz. "Você não se parece em nada." 

Ele sabe que seu batimento cardíaco está estável e vê o momento exato em que Cora também percebe. Seus olhos lacrimejam, mas ela sorri largo e satisfeita e tão parecida com seus dois irmãos que Stiles dói fisicamente. 

"Ela leu Harry Potter para mim quando foi lançado." Cora se abaixa e coloca a mão sobre a capa, voltando-se para Stiles com uma única lágrima escorrendo por sua bochecha. "Eu queria ver se a magia ainda estava lá."

"Foi isso?" Ele quer desesperadamente que ela diga sim, quer ver aquele sorriso feliz ficar ainda mais em seu rosto.

"Sim e não." Cora enxuga o rosto, embora mais lágrimas sigam e seu lábio inferior treme. "Isso só me fez sentir mais falta dela, eu acho."

Stiles entende em um nível que ele nem tem certeza de que Derek pode entender, e é isso que faz pegar uma fotografia que ele teve que esconder para não olhar mais para ela. Ele entrega seu fardo para Cora com um largo sorriso, e vê o momento exato em que ela entende por que ele o entregou a ela. 

"É isto?" Ela pergunta, os olhos arregalados e ainda vazando, e Stiles acena com a cabeça, puxando os joelhos até o peito para que ele possa descansar o queixo neles.

Ele sabe o que ela verá; A mãe dele no quintal, com os braços enlameados até o cotovelo, uma flor lilás na mão. Seu pai a pegou no meio de uma risada na fotografia, e Stiles reconhece seu próprio sorriso, seu nariz e formato de olhos, as mesmas sardas que quase combinam com a mesma constelação em sua pele. A única diferença notável é que as bochechas de Claudia eram redondas, sua barriga grande e inchada de Stiles.

Uma imagem espelhada próxima.

"Ela é linda." Cora sussurra, enxugando os olhos quase agressivamente, entregando a foto de volta para ele. Stiles não olha para ele, enfia-o de volta na gaveta com toda a segurança que pode e fecha. 

Cora não perde um tempo inútil argumentando que ele e sua mãe não se parecem em nada, nem Stiles. Em vez disso, Stiles fica onde está no chão, cercado por livros fuliginosos que provavelmente ainda cheiram a família para Cora e se pega piscando para conter como lágrimas enquanto sua companheira de matilha hipoteticamente se recompõe. Cora bufa uma respiração áspera como se ela pudesse se livrar de seus sentimentos se ela se esforçasse o suficiente, e quando Stiles olha para ela, é como se nada aconteceu acontecido em primeiro lugar.

"Posso pegar o segundo emprestado?" Cora pergunta, escorregando da cama e voltando para a estante. Ela coloca o primeiro livro de volta e fica na frente da Câmara Secreta, virando-se e levantando uma única sobrancelha para Stiles quando ele não responde rápido o suficiente.

"Assim como Derek," Stiles reclama, fingindo que não pode ver o pequeno sorriso satisfeito de Cora, gemendo quando ele se levanta do chão. "Sim, sirva-se."

Ela pega o livro e, sem surpresa, volta a calçar os sapatos, demorando-se na janela por um momento antes de endireitar as costas, girar sobre os calcanhares e ir até Stiles. Seus braços se abrem um antes de ela se chocar contra ele e eles se agarram um ao outro por quase cinco minutos antes de Cora se afastar.

"Vejo você em breve, Stilinski." Cora preguiçosamente o saúda e pula pela janela, Harry Potter dobrado perto de seu peito. 

Stiles acha que deveria estar irritado com sua partida rápida, mas tudo o que ele se acha capaz de fazer é sorrir com o calor que fala em sua voz.

-

O pacote leva a revelação de Stiles de ser um Emissário melhor do que o próprio Stiles. Ele passa semanas lendo todos os livros que Peter traz para ele, checa os verdadeiros fóruns da Internet para ver se há algo que foi feito para fora e fica de mau humor em seu quarto sozinho por uma semana.

Tudo o que ele consegue pensar é na mordida marcante, na dor que virá junto com isso, o elo que o tornará a segunda pessoa mais importante do bando, além de Derek. É uma responsabilidade da qual Stiles ainda não tem certeza, e quanto mais ele pensa a respeito, mais nervoso fica.

Ele se pergunta se era assim para os Betas no começo, sabendo que Derek deveria não controlar deles se ele escolhesse, mesmo sabendo que Derek jamais trairia sua confiança assim. O pensamento de tantas pessoas tão intrincadamente ligado a ele faz Stiles se sentir como se tivesse outros ativos de insetos rastejando sob sua pele. Sua cabeça, seu corpo são seus, e ele não tem certeza se pode desistir disso ainda.

Ele está assustado, é só isso. Inferno, antes do Nemeton Stiles tinha certeza de que ele era humano, e agora ele tem livros falando sobre magia, sendo capaz de açúcar o poder da terra para proteger sua matilha, sendo um farol para o sobrenatural em seu próprio direito. 

Por que ele não estaria com medo?

Felizmente, uma distração vem com o elevador de sua janela alertando-o sobre um visitante noturno; Stiles não está nem um pouco surpreso. Ele adicionou uma mensagem em massa para toda a matilha e pedido um pouco de tempo sozinho para que possa estudar e pensar. Claro, a dor em seu peito que ele sente por sentir falta deles é enorme e crua, mas ele precisa entender isso antes que isso vá mais longe.

"Ainda está deprimido, pelo que vejo." Peter desliza a janela de volta para baixo e puxa a cadeira do computador de Stiles para uma cama, olhando para a figura caída de Stiles. "Você pelo menos tomou banho?"

"Não." Stiles não olha para Peter, não tem certeza do que veria em seu rosto, embora se permita um pequeno sorriso. "Se isso ofende o seu nariz de lobo, então você pode ir embora."

"Bem. Sempre há outra opção, não é Stiles?" Peter se levanta e de repente há deslizando sob o pescoço e joelhos de Stiles, e ele está sendo levantado. Ele está muito surpreso para reagir muito, mas quando Peter entra no banheiro e joga Stiles sem fornecimento na banheira, Stiles não consegue evitar o grito assustado que ele dá.

"Cara!" Stiles grita, virando-se para encarar Peter, mas tudo o que o lobo faz é ligar o chuveiro, jogando água gelada em Stiles que o faz gritar estridentemente. A água esquenta rápido o suficiente para Stiles olhar para trás, para Peter, com a camisa e a cueca encharcada, e dar a ele seu melhor olhar. "Que porra é essa, Peter?"

"Quando você estiver limpo, então conversaremos." Tirando as mãos, Peter dá de ombros e sai do banheiro. "Vou abrir sua janela para arejar seu quarto. Cheira a medo lá dentro."

Stiles está pronto para praguejar e xingar o lobo até que ele vá embora, mas ouve uma porta de seu pai se abrir e milagrosamente conseguir manter uma boca fechada.

"Hale", John chama a saudação, parecendo um pouco satisfeito ao ver Peter. "Eu tenho que te agradecer por tirar meu filho do quarto dele?"

Peter ri, virando-se para piscar para um Stiles cada vez mais irritado, que apenas fecha a cortina do chuveiro para bloquear o olhar presunçoso no rosto de Peter. "Com certeza, xerife."

"Me chame de John." Stiles pode ouvir o sorriso na voz de seu pai e gemidos ao pensar em seu pai se tornando amigo de Peter. John torna sua voz alta o suficiente para Stiles ouvi-lo claramente. "Eu podia sentir o cheiro dele lá embaixo."

Stiles silenciosamente imita seu pai e se levanta, olhando para si mesmo. Para ser justo, ele tem sido configurado esta camisa para um sólido de cinco dias, mas eles devem ser usados para uma forma como ele estuda até agora, especialmente ele não precisa se preocupar com a escola no dia seguinte. Pelo menos ele está comendo e trocando de cueca, mas ... ele já está no banho, então é melhor se limpar. 

Ele leva o seu tempo maldito no chuveiro, e tem que admitir que ele não se sente melhor do que antes passar Pedro, e suspiros.

Assim que sai do banho, Stiles fica surpreso ao ver uma toalha e um par de roupas limpas para ele, e se troca assim que ele se seca. Saindo do banheiro, ele percebe que a porta de seu pai está aberta e ele não consegue ouvi-lo lá embaixo, então ele deve ter entrado no turno. Em vez disso, Stiles se vira para sua própria porta e fica surpreso ao ver que Peter ainda está lá, recostado na cama de Stiles com um dos livros do Emissário.

"Você não pode ficar com raiva de mim por estar preocupado com você", diz Peter com naturalidade, virando a página e continuando a ler. Ele não tira o olhar do livro ou reconhecer que Stiles está lá depois disso.

Stiles argumentaria se não se sentisse tão exausto como está agora. O banho produziu um animá-lo um pouco, mas agora que ele saiu, tudo o que ele quer fazer é deitar na cama e dormir, e Peter deve saber de alguma forma, porque ele se move para dar espaço a Stiles e ele o pega . Ele sobe na cama, puxando os cobertores sobre o peito e ouve a respiração suave de Peter.

"Você sabe que os avisos que acompanham este livro não são nossos." Peter resmunga, tentando parecer indiferente, mas falhando. Em vez disso, ele parece insistente e apenas um pouco inseguro. "Nós não queremos possuir você mais do que você nos possui." 

"Eu sei, Peter. Faça-me um favor e convoque uma reunião da matilha." Stiles esfrega o rosto no travesseiro e se vira para ficar de frente para Peter. "Podemos conversar sobre isso amanhã, juntos."

"Essa é a coisa mais inteligente que você disse o dia todo." Peter abre um sorriso para Stiles, fecha o livro e se inclina sobre Stiles para conto-lo na mesinha de cabeceira ao lado de sua cama. É apenas quando ele começa a puxar os cobertores sobre si mesmo que Stiles percebe que Peter pretende ficar.

"Você vai ficar?" Stiles odeia ter perguntado quando Peter congela e começa a se mexer para fora dos cobertores, então ele estende a mão e tenta puxar o lobo de volta para baixo. "Tudo bem que você fique aqui Peter, eu juro."

Ainda leva alguns minutos para que Peter relaxe contra o colchão, mas, quando o faz, parece que adormece quase instantaneamente. Stiles apenas dá uma risadinha e fecha os olhos.

-

Torna-se muito claro para Stiles o quão preocupado o bando tem estado com ele quando Peter o puxa para a clareira e ele imediatamente percebe o quanto seus amigos sentem sua falta. 

Isaac o alcança primeiro, puxando Stiles para um abraço apertado e aninhando-se contra ele. Stiles se apega a Isaac com a mesma força, sentindo-se a pessoa mais egoísta do planeta por pedir a Isaac para deixar-lo sozinho por um tempo. Ele tinha ficado na casa de Derek toda a semana passada, e Stiles não tinha percebido o quão acostumado com Isaac por perto ele estava. A casa não parecia mais bem sem ele.

"Senti sua falta, camarada." Stiles murmura com a boca cheia de cachos, sorrindo quando Isaac apenas o segura mais perto antes de se afastar e cutucar Stiles no peito.

"Não faça isso de novo." Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, o brilho no rosto de Isaac pareceria pelo menos um pouco intimidante, mas para Stiles ele parecia apenas um cachorrinho frustrado. Ele estende a mão e bagunça o cabelo de Isaac, sorrindo quando Isaac abaixa a cabeça para abafar um sorriso.

“Claro, Issac-- ufa. ”Stiles é empurrado quando Boyd coloca a mão em seu ombro quando ele passa, apertando-a em uma saudação silenciosa. Boyd é seguido por Erica, que mostra os dentes para ele e lhe dá um soco no outro braço. Quando Stiles geme cavalo do Charlie, Erica finalmente sorri para ele, ligando seu braço ao de Isaac e puxando-o para longe.

Jackson puxa Stiles tão perto quanto Issac tinha e cheira toda a pele nua de Stiles que ele pode alcançar antes de proclamar que ele não tinha sentido falta de Stiles e puxou uma Lydia sorridente para seu banco. 

Cora entrega a Stiles seu exemplar de Relíquias da Morte e avisa que ela deve voltar à casa dele em breve para pegar outra coisa de sua estante, mas em vez de socá-lo como normalmente faria, Cora puxa Stiles para um breve abraço, murmurando sobre como apenas os idiotas se separam de seu bando e ele realmente deveria sabre melhor agora. Ela se afasta e se senta entre Peter e Isaac, piscando os olhos para alguém atrás de Stiles.

Mesmo com seu aviso, Stiles ainda fica surpreso quando uma mão desce em seu ombro e aperta o mais suavemente possível. Ele sabe que é Derek, pode sentir praticamente o calor dele contra suas costas, e se vira em seus braços.

Com certeza, Derek está parado lá, um olhar ilegível em seu rosto enquanto Stiles sorri para ele. Stiles enfia as mãos no bolso do moletom e se balança na ponta dos pés.

"Ei grande mal," o sorriso de Stiles suaviza quando Derek revira os olhos. Ele não pode imaginar como deve ter se sentido para o Alfa ter um membro de sua matilha inacessível, especialmente quando foi o membro que pediu para ficar sozinho. Stiles odeia pensar que todo o seu tempo pensando pode ter machucado ou grandalhão. "Sentiu minha falta?"

"Sim." As respostas de Derek sem rodeios, passando por Stiles e roçando seus braços enquanto ele passa. De certa forma é um cheiro, mas são as palavras de Derek que congelam Stiles.

Ele pode ouvir a matilha tagarelando atrás dele, pode ouvir Derek dizer olá a todos, mas Stiles não consegue se mover. Seu coração está batendo forte, mas tudo em que consegue pensar é no fato de que todas essas pessoas notaram sua ausência, sentiram sua falta e é tão diferente de sua amizade com Scott que ele poderia chorar. 

Na verdade, ele só pode.

"Quem quebrou Stiles?" 

Melissa e John abrem caminho pela clareira de mãos dadas, os dedos entrelaçados, e agora Stiles tem vontade de chorar por motivos diferentes. Seu pai está bem barbeado, bem vestido, e as rugas em seu rosto são de sorriso, não de preocupação.

Stiles se move e caminha até seu pai, que parece cada vez mais inseguro quanto mais perto Stiles chega, até que Stiles está envolvendo os braços em volta da cintura de seu pai e segurando seu pai. Ele sente Melissa ficar tensa por um momento, quase se assusta quando a mão dela pousa em suas costas. Então os três estão se separar, e Stiles sente outro peso ser retirado dele com essa revelação.

Seu pai e Melissa serão bons um para o outro, e já é hora de os dois estarem com alguém que poderia fazê-los felizes.

O pacote é totalmente unificado e o pacote está mais ou menos resolvido, e isso mais do que tudo é o que cimenta a decisão de Stiles no final. Ele gentilmente se afasta de seu pai e Melissa, voltando-se para a matilha para encontro-los todos olhando para trás, a maioria sorrindo.

Limpando uma garganta, todos os dez pares de olhos o perfuram, e Stiles engole seus nervos, endireita a coluna e olha Derek bem nos olhos.

"Eu tomei minha decisão", Stiles chama, sua voz soando estranhamente alta no silêncio repentino da clareira. Ele se sente bem, tem mais certeza de que tomar uma decisão neste exato segundo do que durante toda uma semana. Então, levanta a cabeça, levanta até a altura máxima e permite sorrir. "Estou pronto para ser o Emissário do Bando de Hale."

O bando começa a conversar animadamente entre si, mas Stiles só tem os olhos para Derek, que está olhando para ele como se nunca o possui visto antes.

Então, como se havemos demorado muito, os cantos dos lábios de Derek se curvam até que ele não está mais com os rígidos e desconfortáveis, mas está aliviado e quase em êxtase. Stiles está determinado neste minuto a fazer Derek sorrir o mais largo e despreocupado que está agora, com a maior freqüência.

Derek dá um passo à frente e Stiles também, até que eles estão a menos de meio metro de distância, e Derek ainda tem aquele sorriso no rosto. Ele estende a mão, espera pacientemente que Stiles a pegue e aperta a mão de Stiles com as suas.

"Bem-vindo ao bando de Hale, Emissário Stilinski." Derek fala alto, e as palavras soam como uma promessa para Stiles. Ele não pode deixar de sorrir para o próprio Derek, dando o último passo até que eles estivessem quase no peito.

Stiles inclina a cabeça para o lado em submissão, em uma oferta. Ele sabe que a mordida precisa ser visível, e Stiles está mais pronto agora do que ele jamais existente que estaria. Ele não quer uma grande festa, ele não quer o abafamento de uma declaração, ele só quer estar rodeado pela matilha, pelas pessoas que ele ama e ele é. O bando sabia exatamente por que demorou tanto para decidir, e com ele nesta posição, ele sabe que eles entendem que ele finalmente decidiu. 

"Fico feliz em estar aqui, garotão." Stiles murmura, inclinando a cabeça mais quando Derek segura seus ombros com firmeza. "Estou pronto."

Derek rosna, o som vem do fundo de seu peito; Stiles pode ver o brilho vermelho dos olhos de Derek com o canto do olho, e estranhamente, isso é o que apaga o último de seus nervos e faz com que Stiles caia em seu Alfa.

Ele vai ficar bem, Derek vai pegá-lo se ele cair.

Derek realmente pega Stiles, jogando a cabeça para trás em um uivo vitorioso, abaixando a cabeça para baixo na carne macia do pescoço de Stiles. Ele sente Derek fungando, sente a umidade da língua de Derek contra sua pele, seguido rapidamente pela pressão suave dos dentes. 

"Está tudo bem, você pode fazer isso."

Stiles mal consegue pronunciar as palavras quando Derek faz um barulho não muito diferente de um ronronar, seus dentes afundando profundamente no pescoço de Stiles. Stiles se agarra a Derek com um suspiro agudo e um gemido porque o machuca muito, e então- 

Tudo escurece.


End file.
